terdampar di masa depan
by Yamazaki Yako
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Hotaru dan Shinrei terdampar di suatu pulau yang ternyata terhubung dengan masa depan? Bagaimana mereka bisa kembali ke waktu semula? Dan bagaimana kesabaran Shinrei menghadapi Hotaru yang jenius-idiot itu? Akankah mereka bisa berdamai?
1. Prologue

**Terdampar di masa depan**

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako.

Warning: Author baru... =='

sedikit atau sangat ooc

Alur cepat lambat *kadang cepat kadang lambat*

Gaje dan typo... *Pasti!*

Tidak sesuai dengan judul cerita

dan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan penyakit ke-ooc-an, dan gila mendadak

Genre: Family, Adventure (?)

* * *

Prologue

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~**Mibu Ichizoku, Jepang. 1607**~.~.~.~.~

Pagi hari yang cerah di Mibu Ichizoku. Hari yang bagus untuk memulai kembali aktifitas, dan mungkin untuk beberapa pemalas, ini akan jadi hari yang sangat lambat. Suara burung bernyanyi begitu indah di dengar, menandakan hari yang damai untuk hari ini.

"KEIKOKU BANGUN INI SUDAH PAGI!" ups pikiran author salah, suasana damai di Mibu Ichizoku itu segera terinterupsi oleh teriakan seseorang dari dalam sebuah rumah. Shinrei, orang yang berteriak tadi sudah mengangkat se-ember penuh air dingin dan bersiap mengeluarkan isinya ke seseorang yang sedang tidur pulas disana.

'BYUUR!'

"Sudah aku bilang aku benci air." Ucap Keikoku, orang yang disiram Shinrei, yang ternyata berhasil menghindar lebih dahulu dari siraman air bah Shinrei.

"Makanya bangun pemalas! Masa setiap pagi aku harus membangunkanmu hah?"

"Kalau begitu, kau tak usah bangunkan aku... Sudah ya oyasumi."

"SUDAH TIDUR 15 JAM MASIH INGIN TIDUR LAGI? CEPAT BERESKAN TEMPAT TIDURMU! KITA AKAN PERGI KE SUATU TEMPAT."

"Kau saja... Aku tak ikut."

Krik krik krik... Jangkrik pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa lelucon (?) yang di bawakan (?) oleh Keikoku sangat lucu. Namun tidak bagi Shinrei yang menundukan kepalanya, tanda perempatan sudah muncul tiga di kepalanya.

"KAU **HARUS** IKUT! AYO MANDI!"

"Aa..." Hanya itulah yang mucul dari mulut Keikoku yang sudah diseret Shinrei ke kamar mandi.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Mibu Kyoshiro, duduk di singgasana kerajaan aka no ou, dengan wajah bosan. Ia didampingi Sakuya, istrinya, menunggu kedatangan kedua orang saudara lain ibu itu datang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan menunggu Shinrei dan Keikoku. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara pintu di ketuk, Kyoshiro segera menunjukkan wajah penuh wibawanya dan mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk.

"Maaf kami terlambat, Ou-sama... Karena saya harus memaksa pemuda pirang-idiot-pemalas ini untuk bangun dan memandikannya, kami terlambat." Ucap Shinrei sambil melirik pemuda pirang yang sedang Ia seret dengan tatapan '_SEMUA INI GARA-GARA KAMU!_' namun hanya di gubris dengan tatapan kosong dari sang pemuda pirang.

"Aku benci mandi karena aku benci air..." Ucap Keikoku seadanya (?), membuat Shinrei kembali kesal dan menginjak tubuh sang adik beda ibu itu.

"Meskipun kau benci air kau harus mandi! Sudahlah!" Balas Shinrei sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyoshiro yang sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah dua saudara mibu itu. Shinrei sedikit blushing mengetahui tingkah mereka yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Ehem..." Kyoshiro berdeham demi mengembalikan wibawanya yang sempat hilang.

"Aku mau pulang dan tidur..." Gumam Keikoku yang sudah berdiri di samping Shinrei dengan wajah malas namun datar(?). Sebisa mungkin Shinrei menahan amarahnya yang mulai memuncak karena satu kalimat saja dari Keikoku.

"Tapi Hotaru-san... Kau harus menjalankan tugasmu dengan Shinrei. aku memberi kalian tugas untuk pergi ke pulau ini." Titah(?) Kyoshiro sambil menunjuk sebuah pulau yang ada di peta yang di pegang Sakuya.

"Aku malas..." Ucap Keikoku.

"KEIKOKU! **DENGARKAN** OU-SAMA SAMPAI SELESAI!" Teriak Shinrei sambil menjitak kepala Keikoku tiga kali, hingga membuat es krim tiga tumpuk di kepala Keikoku.

"Sa, sakit..." Ucapnya dengan tampang datar dan mengelus es krim tiga tumpuk buatan kakaknya itu.

"Tapi, hanya kalianlah yang bisa melakukan semua ini. Kalian sedang senggang bukan? Dan bukankah namamu Hotaru? Kenapa Shinrei memanggilmu Keikoku?"

"Ya... Namaku Hotaru." Jawab Keikoku seadanya(?) lagi.

"Tapi sebelumnya Dia bernama Keikoku dan aku belum bisa memanggilnya Ho... Ah sudah lupakan!" Tambah Shinrei sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Ba, baiklah... Aku jelaskan ulang, Kalian harus pergi kepulau ini dan menjalin kerjasama dengan mereka. Aku mau membuat Kyo dan Yuya senang karena bertambahnya daerah kekuasaan kita."

"Kyo pergi?" Tanya Keikoku tak nyambung.

"Apa maksudmu Keikoku?" Tanya Shinrei lagi yang tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Keikoku.

"Iya, Kyo pergi bersama Yuya mengembara... Entah kapan mereka akan kembali ke klan ini lagi." Jawab Sakuya. Keikoku hanya mengangguk dan bergumam sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar siapapun. Shinrei menghela nafas berat, mencoba sabar menghadapi setengah adiknya yang katanya jenius tapi tingkah lakunya seperti orang idiot itu.

"Baiklah! Serahkan pada kami Ou-sama! Kami pasti akan menjalankan perintah anda dengan baik. Jika kami gagal..."

"Bunuh saja aniki yang idiot ini, aku tidak mau..." Ucap Keikoku memutuskan omongan Shinrei kepada Kyoshiro. Merasa pidatonya (?) di interupsi oleh adiknya, Shinrei langsung saja menendang sang adik sekuat tenaga dan membiarkan tubuh adiknya nanclep di salah satu dinding ruangan Aka no Ou itu. Sementara Kyoshiro hanya menatap kejadian mengerikan(?) itu dengan wajah '_He, Hebat!_' dan Sakuya yang hanya bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Kapal yang ditumpangi Shinrei dan Keikoku sampai di pulau yang mereka tuju, dan entah kenapa hanya orang-orang berparas cantik dan tampanlah yang datang ke pulau itu. Shinrei dan Keikoku saja yang sudah berparas cakep itu masih kalah dengan mereka. Shinrei merasa minder seketika. Berbeda dengan Keikoku yang tidak peduli apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri saja hampir tak dipedulikan.

Keikoku memandang sekelilingnya, begitu mendengar suara perut yang lapar meski kecil. Shinrei menahan sedikit malunya karena di saat seperti itu Ia malah lapar. Merasa suara tersebut berasal dari Shinrei, Keikoku kembali melihat sekeliling dan melihat penjual makanan yang ada disekitar situ. Segera Keikoku menarik Shinrei menuju stand makanan di sana.

"O, oi Keikoku mau kemana?" Tanya Shinrei yang masih ditarik oleh Keikoku yang tidak menjawab. Mereka berhenti di depan penjual okonomiyaki. Keikoku menggunakan isyarat tangan untuk membeli 1 porsi okonomiyaki. Shinrei bingung dengan kelakuan Keikoku itu. Keikoku menerima sekotak okonomiyaki dan memberinya ke Shinrei. Shinrei menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung. Keikoku merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa koin emas, dan memberi satu koin emas pada penjual itu.

"Arigatou gosaimasu... Datang lagi ya!" Ucap si penjual sambil tersenyum. Keikoku hanya menbalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ini untukku?" Tanya Shinrei akhirnya. Keikoku menangguk dan berjalan kearah barat pulau itu. "Arigatou Keikoku..." Ucap Shinrei lalu mengikuti Keikoku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?" Tanya Keikoku yang sukses membuat Shinrei tertohok.

"Tu, tunggu aku lihat kompas dulu... Ini barat kita harus ke selatan Keikoku."

"Selatan ya... Dimana?" Kembali Shinrei merasa tertohok atas penuturan Keikoku.

"Sudahlah ikuti aku saja."

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Hari sudah malam, namun Shinrei dan Keikoku belum juga menemukan pusat kota ataupun desa-desa kecil di pulau itu. Sejak sampai tadi, Mereka hanya menemukan hutan saja. Karena kelelahan, Shinrei duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Keikoku yang ingin duduk langsung berhenti dan melihat sekeliling.

"Aku merasa kita akan pergi dari zaman ini..."

"Ya, ya... Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar Keikoku aku lelah..." Hanya itulah tanggapan Shinrei. Shinrei benar-benar lupa jika firasat Keikoku itu terbilang cukup kuat, bahkan mungkin sangat kuat sampai-sampai firasatnya selalu tepat.

"Dingin..." Gumam Keikoku lalu mensummon api dari pedangnya. Shinrei segera bangun untuk menghindari api yang di keluarkan oleh Keikoku.

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah!" Ucap Shinrei kesal, Keikoku hanya menggeleng dan tetap memandang api yang dibuatnya. Shinrei langsung menyadari jika hari sudah malam, Ia pun berpikir Keikoku mensummon api supaya menjadi penghangat mereka. Shinrei yang merasa salah paham duduk di sebelah Keikoku.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku salah paham..." Ucap Shinrei menunduk malu.

"Kau memang bodoh, wajar saja salah."

"..." _'Sabar Shinrei! Sabar, tanpa Keikoku mungkin kau akan mati kedinginan disini sabar Shinrei!'_ pikir Shinrei sambil mengelus dadanya. Keikoku yang melihat Shinrei mengelus dadanya langsung berpikir sesuatu.

"Sakit?" Tanya Keikoku sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap langit malam. Shinrei menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba saja atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi sedikit berat, Shinrei dan Keikoku segera memasang posisi siap dengan saling memunggungi. Memperhatikan sekeliling bersiap menghadapi musuh. Namun, tidak muncul hawa seorangpun yang ada disana. Keikoku melihat kearah pohon besar tempat mereka tadi beristirahat, dan pohon tersebut bercahaya cahayanya sangat kuat sehingga mereka melindungi mata mereka dari cahaya kuat tersebut.

Shinrei menggenggam tangan Keikoku ketika Ia merasa dirinya terseret oleh pohon besar itu. Keikoku berusaha menahan Shinrei agar tidak masuk kedalam pohon. Karena tidak kuat menahan, Keikokupun ikut terseret masuk kedalam pohon itu dan cahaya pohon itu menghilang, seiring dengan hilangnya mereka kedalam pohon tersebut.

* * *

An:

bagaimana pendapat kalian? gaje? emang. gak bagus? itu apa lagi.  
apapun pendapat kalian bisaa kalian tuangkan. flame? boleh, asal membangun.

please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

**Terdampar di masa depan**

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako.

Warning: Author baru... =='

sedikit atau sangat ooc

Alur cepat lambat *kadang cepat kadang lambat*

Gaje dan typo... *Pasti!*

Tidak sesuai dengan judul cerita

dan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan penyakit ke-ooc-an, dan gila mendadak

Genre: Family, Adventure (?)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~ **Kyoto, Jepang. Februari, 10, 2007**~.~.~.~.~

Saito dan Kaito baru saja akan membuka pintu rumah mereka ketika secara tak sengaja Kaito menginjak pedang milik Keikoku. Kaito melihat Keikoku dan Shinrei tergeletak tak berdaya di samping rumahnya yang juga bersebelahan dengan pohon besar. Saito mendekati mereka dan berpandangan dengan Kaito.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Saito kepada pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Kaito hanya mengangkat bahu, Ia melirik pohon besar yang ada disebelah rumahnya. Saito mengikuti pandangan Kaito.

'_Pohon waktu, ya?'_ pikir Saito menatap pohon besar yang di kramatkan oleh desa yang ditempati mereka.

"Lalu kita apakan mereka?" Tanya Kaito sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Tentu saja merawat mereka! Kau mau kita kena marah tetua Tomoya atau Kepala desa Yamazaki? Nanti kita lapor mereka." Jawab Saito sambil menggendong Shinrei dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kaito menghela nafas, Ia menggendong Keikoku dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Saito meletakkan Shinrei di ranjang tempat tamu biasanya tidur, Kaito juga meletakkan Keikoku di ranjang yang sama disebelah Shinrei.

"Pedangnya asli... Berarti mereka dari zaman Samurai." Ucap Kaito yang mengambil pedang Keikoku.

"Pedang mereka termasuk unik ya... Yang ini pedang kembar berbentuk bulan sabit, yang ini ada pedang pendek di belakang pedang utama." Ujar Saito sambil mengamati pedang Shinrei yang di pegangnya dan pedang Keikoku yang di pegang Kaito.

"Sudahlah kak, lebih baik kita simpan saja. Bisa saja saat mereka tersadar mereka malah membunuh kita dengan pedang ini karena di anggap musuh."

"Iya, iya... Lebih baik simpan dimana?"

"Kamar kakak lah! Kalau di kamarku mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi saat mereka sudah bisa kembali ke zaman mereka!"

"Iya, ya..." Gumam Saito sambil mengingat betapa hancurnya kamar Kaito. Jangankan tidur nyenyak, untuk jalan di kamar itu saja sudah tak bisa. Semua barang, Kaito biarkan berjatuhan di lantai. Katanya Ia takkan lupa dimana tempat Ia menaruh barang berharganya. Tapi, kayaknya mustahil untuk tidak lupa di kamar seberantakan itu.

"Sudah kakak taruh saja pedangnya di sana! Aku akan menunggu mereka sadar kok!" Ujar Kaito lalu mendorong sang kakak untuk pergi ke kamar. Saito pergi ke kamarnya, disaat yang bersamaan, Shinrei tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Ugh... dimana ini..." Gumam Shinrei sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia menatap Kaito yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Kaito berbalik dan menatap Shinrei yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar ya?" Tanya Kaito sambil berjalan ke sisi ranjang tempat Shinrei dan Keikoku berada. Kaito duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap Shinrei yang waspada terhadapnya.

"Siapa kau? Kawan atau lawan? Dan ini dimana? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku uh, maksudku kami?"

"Namaku Nakamura Kaito, entah menurutmu aku ini kawan atau lawan. Setidaknya aku dan kakakku sudah menolong kalian. Ini di Kyoto, tepatnya desa Samni, mungkin kau akan terkejut dengan waktu sekarang. Sekarang abad 21 tepatnya tahun 2007." Jawab Kaito sejujur-jujur-jujur-jujurnya.

"APA KATAMU! ABAD 21? Mu, mustahil... Aku terjebak disini sendirian." Teriak Shinrei lalu Ia bergumam kecil dan menunduk.

"Sekaget itu kah kau? Baka Shinrei?" Gumaman seseorang yang masih terbaring di ranjang tersebut menyadarkan Shinrei. Ya, Shinrei memang tidak sendiri tapi, entah kenapa Ia lebih ingin sendiri ketimbang dengan saudara se-ayahnya itu.

"TENTU SAJA KEIKOKU KAU PIKIR INI DIMANA? INI DIMASA DEPAN! JIKA KITA TERUS DI SINI SEJARAH MUNGKIN AKAN BERUBAH! INGAT MIBU ICHIZOKU ADALAH PENOPANG JEPANG! TANPA KLAN KITA MUNGKIN SAJA KLAN TOKUGAWA TIDAK..." Ucapan Shinrei terpotong karena bantal yang menyumbat mulutnya. Keikoku menutup telinganya dengan tampang datar tapi tersirat kebisingan dari mataya.

"Berisik Shinrei. Aku tau, kita secepatnya harus pergi ke waktu kita sekarang kan? Memang waktu kita itu kapan?"

'GUBRAK!' Shinrei terjatuh dari ranjang dan membuat Kaito hanya menganga sweatdrop mendengar penuturan si pirang.

"ABAD 17! Kita berasal dari tahun 1607 bukan?"

"Oh ya?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

"Benar juga..." Shinrei menghela nafas pasrah. Ia malas meladeni adik semata wayangnya yang selalu menyusahkannya itu.

"Ng? Kalian tidak melupakanku kan? Kami akan berusaha mencari jalan secepatnya agar kalian bisa kembali ke waktu semula kalian. Untuk sementara waktu tinggal saja disini." Ucap Kaito sambil berdiri dan membiarkan kedua orang saudara mibu itu untuk bercakap-cakap, ketika Kaito ingin keluar Ia didorong Saito untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar tamu itu.

"Kaito! Kau itu tidak sopan sekali. Sekarang kita harus merundingkan langkah apa yang seharusnya kita ambil." Ucap Saito memberi pengarahan (?) kepada sang adik.

"Malas... Kakak saja, aku mau mandi ini sudah sore, jam 7 nanti aku akan tampil bersama band sekolah di panggung ulang tahun 'seseorang'!"

"Oh, baiklah... Buat kakak bangga ya!"

"Iya, iya Sai-nii..." Ucap Kaito sambil berlalu. Saito memandang kedua saudara mibu itu sambil tersenyum manis. Berbeda dengan sang adik yang bermuka cool. Saito sangatlah murah senyum.

"Kalian sudah sadar ya? Namaku Nakamura Saito. Yang tadi itu adikku, Nakamura Kaito. Kalian berada di desa Samni. Desa ini adalah desa dimana hanya ada anak-anak keturunan Samurai dan Ninja berumur 15 tahun sampai mereka menikah. Karena itulah nama desa ini Samni, Samurai Ninja. Ngomong-ngomong soal Samurai. Kami menyita pedang kalian selama kalian ada disini, meski nenek moyang kami berasal dari sebuah klan samurai yang besar, kami ini orangnya cinta damai."

"Oh, begitu. Tidak masalah Saito-san. Perkenalkan namaku Shinrei. Kami berasal dari Mibu Ichizoku. Oh, dan ini Kei..."

"Namaku Hotaru. Aku sudah bukan Keikoku lagi baka Shinrei." potong Keikoku ditengah-tengah perkenalan Shinrei. Shinrei yang kesal menendang sang adik hingga terpental dan nanclep di tembok.

"APAPUN NAMAMU AKU AKAN TETAP MEMANGGILMU '**KEIKOKU'**! Aku akan memperbaiki tembok yang rusak." Teriak Shinrei dan memberi penekanan pada kata Keikoku dan berpaling ke Saito dengan ucapan sopan.

"Ah, tidak usah... Temboknya rusak di dalam kok, bukan keluar... Kalau keluar memang harus cepat di tambal kalau tidak banyak serangga yang akan masuk." Ujar Saito sambil mengibaskan tangannya_. 'Klan Mibu? Mungkin Dia kenal dengan nenek moyang kami. Hm... Kapan-kapan aku akan bertanya tentang nenek moyang kami.'_ Batin Saito.

"Ah, tapi, ini bukan di rumah kami, jadi kami harus menggantinya." Ucap Shinrei yang tidak enak dengan pemilik rumah tersebut. Saito akhirnya mengangguk saja. Keikoku yang berhasil lepas dari tembok menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. Saito yang melihat Keikoku sudah berhasil lepas dari tembok, penasaran kenapa si pirang itu terlihat bingung.

"Kamar mandinya dimana?"

'GUBRAK!' Shinrei terjatuh dari ranjang lagi, namun kali ini di ajaknya Saito untuk jatuh (?). Saito menghela nafas berat, maklum karena anak ini berasal dari masa lalu.

"Dia memang begitu." Komentar Shinrei pedas.

"Kamar mandi utamanya sedang di pakai, tapi, kamar mandi tamu ada di ruangan di sebelahmu." Jelas Saito.

"Ada airnya?"

"Tentu saja ada..."

"Baka Shinrei... Aku benci air... Shinrei minum airnya dulu, baru aku masuk." Ucap Keikoku dengan tatapan datar, seolah-olah tak bersalah karena sudah mengejek kakaknya.

"DASAR BODOH!" Teriak Shinrei lalu menyeret sang adik yang sangat berdosa itu ke kamar mandi. Saito hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

~.~.~.~.~.~ **Kyoto, Jepang. Februari, 11, 2007**~.~.~.~.~

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari pertama Keikoku dan Shinrei di masa depan. Shinrei bangun dan melihat ke sekeliling. Ia menatap Keikoku yang tidur nyenyak di sampingnya, sedikit bersyukur Ia tidak sendirian menjalani kehidupan baru di masa depan. Shinrei berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika Keikoku tidak ikut bersamanya.

"Oh, ohayou Shinrei-san... Baru saja aku akan membangunkanmu." Ucap Saito yang membawa jam weker di tangannya. Shinrei memandang jam yang di bawa Saito dengan bingung.

"Jam apa itu?" Tanya Shinrei. Saito memaklumi, wajar saja Jam weker baru di temukan di abad 18 tepatnya tahun 1787.

"Ini jam weker. Jam untuk membangunkan orang. Mau tau cara pakainya?" Tanya Saito tersenyum jahil sambil melirik Keikoku yang masih tertidur. Shinrei mengangguk, Saito segera mengutak-atik jam weker itu, setelah selesai Ia meletakan jam itu disebelah Keikoku. Saito tersenyum jahil, Shinrei hanya menunggu dengan tatapan penasaran.

'KRIIIIIIING!' jam itu berbunyi kencang. Kaget, Keikokupun bangun dengan posisi memegang pedang *tanpa pedang pastinya* dan waspada.

"Hahaha... Kau bangun juga Keikoku! Kau lucu sekali... Hahaha..." Shinrei tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Keikoku yang bangun karena terkejut. Keikoku hanya melihat sekeliling, dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Hei, kau boleh tidur selama 15 jam jika kita sudah menyelesaikan misi. Sebelum itu kau hanya boleh tidur tujuh sampai sembilan jam." Promo (?) Shinrei, Keikoku segera membenarkan posisinya.

"Janji?" Tanya Keikoku sambil memberi jari kelingkingnya. Shinrei menyambut jari kelingking itu juga dengan kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" Ucap Shinrei mantap.

"Kakak adik yang bahagia... Uh, aku terharu..." Ucap Kaito di ambang pintu. Saito hanya sweatdrop melihat adiknya mengusap air mata di kelopak matanya.

'_Kai beneran terharu? Mustahil!'_ Batin Saito. "Ah, ayo sarapan." Ucap Saito lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar dua pengembara.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Keikoku menatap mangkok nasi dan lauk pauknya dengan tatapan datar. Saito dan Kaito merasa sedikit was-was takut kalau Keikoku akan bilang _**'ini apa?**_' dengan polosnya, tapi mustahil sih...

"Tidak ada Sakana *ikan*, ya?" Gumam Keikoku sambil mengambil sebotol wasabi. Sementara Kaito berwajah pucat ketika Keikoku mengucapkan kata 'Sakana'. "isinya apa, ya?" ucap Keikoku sambil menerawang botol yang di pegangnya.

"Isinya wasabi kok, Hotaru-san. Di sini tidak ada ikan, karena Kaito takut ikan." Jelas Saito yang mendapat glare dari Kaito. Saito hanya tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi takut.

"Takut ikan? Kok, bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Dia pernah masuk ke aquarium, ikan-ikan disana sebenarnya mengigit cuma untuk membersihkan kulit mati, lebih tepatnya, hanya membuat geli. Namun, Kaito yang masuk kedalam aquarium itu ketakutan di gigit oleh thu ikan... Makanya Ia takut banget sama ikan."

"URUSAAAI!" Kaito berteriak sambil memukul-mukul sang kakak pelan. Keikoku yang berhenti menerawangi botol wasabi itu terdiam.

"Aku tertinggal sesuatu... Cara buka botol ini bagai mana?"

'GUBRAK!'

"KEIKOKU! SUDAH SINI AKU BUKA!" Kesal Shinrei mengambil botol wasabi itu dan membukanya. Shinrei memberikannya pada Keikoku. Keikoku menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung.

"Isinya mana?"

"KE-I-KO-KU!" Shinrei mencekik leher sang adik kerena kesal. Saito dan Kaito langsung saja mencoba melerai adegan percobaan pembunuhan itu.

"Se, sesak..." Ringis Keikoku yang akhirnya terlepas dari cekikan Shinrei. saito dan Kaito berpandangan. _'bisakah mereka akur sehari saja?'_ batin mereka. Shinrei mendengus kesal melihat Keikoku yang masih di bela oleh kedua orang pemilik rumah.

"Sudah, sudah... Aku jadi lupa bicara hal pentingkan." Ucap Kaito sambil berkacak pinggang lalu duduk di kursinya kembali.

"Bicara soal apa?" tanya Shinrei.

"Tentu saja rencana kalian selama disini... Untunglah hari ini hari libur nasional. Tapi, besok kami harus sekolah, desa ini akan sangat sepi. Secara yang tinggal disini hanya anak berumur 15 tahun dan orang-orang yang belum menikah." Jelas Kaito. Saito memukul telapak tangannya.

"Benar juga. Kita juga belum bilang kepala desa..."

"A, aniki belum bilang? Kakak tau'kan Yura itu gimana? Yako sih masih mending!"

"Rencananya kakak akan bilang hari ini, kok! Selesai sarapan, tentunya."

"Anu, memang kepala desa kalian itu kenapa?" Tanya Shinrei sedikit bingung dengan percakapan kedua orang Nakamura didepannya. Keikoku sih tak ambil pusing.

"Yamazaki Yura... Kepala desa kami itu sedikit mirip dengan nenek moyangnya. Desa Samni punya dua kepala desa. Yang satu Arisawa Tatsuka, dia adalah keturunan kunoichi. Sementara Yamazaki Yura adalah keturunan Samurai Mibu, sama seperti kalian. Tapi, jabatan nenek moyangnya adalah... Ake... Aka... ng..." jelas Saito

"Aka no Ou..." Gumam Keikoku.

"Iya, Aka no Ou. Yang asli, lho! Bukan pengganti sementaranya." Tambah Kaito.

"Ma, maksudnya?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Kyo... Yang mereka maksud adalah Kyo. Bagaimanapun juga Kyo adalah anggota Mibu Ichizoku yang sesungguhnya kan? Kyoshiro hanya red cross knight. Kyo tidak ingin memerintah Mibu Ichizoku hanya karena daerah kekuasaan Mibu lebih kecil dari pada kekuasaan Tokugawa. Kalau Mibu Ichizoku seperti Tokugawa no Ichizoku, mungkin Kyo akan memerintah. Apalagi kalau seluruh dunia. Kyo pasti senang sekali. Karena Kyo tidak mau memerintah itulah, Kyoshiro menggantikannya." Jelas Keikoku

"Ke, Keikoku... Dari mana kau tau itu?"

"Memang tadi aku bilang apa?"

'GUBRAK!'

"KE-I-KO-KU!" Shinreipun kembali mencekik Keikoku.

"EEH! Shinrei-san jangan!" Saito dan Kaito pun kembali harus melerai percobaan pembunuhan oleh Shinrei itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Yamazaki Yura menatap keempat orang dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak ramah. Yuri atau lebih sering di panggil Yako, adik perempuan pertamanya hanya diam sambil menulis sesuatu. Yotsuma, Yatsuma dan Yuuma –adik kembar Yura- menatap keempat orang didepannya dengan tatapan ramah.

"Seharusnya kalian bilang dari kemarin. Kalau tetua sampai marah, kalian yang tanggung!" Ketus Yura. Ia mengambil pulpen dan mengisi sesuatu di kertas. "Nama kalian?"

"Aku Shinrei, dari Mibu Ichizoku. Dan ini Hotaru aka Keikoku." Jelas Shinrei sambil menarik kerah belakang Keikoku yang mengejar balon yang diterbangkan Yuuma. Keikoku langsung berwajah datar, mungkin tanda bahwa Ia ngambek.

"Humh... ShinHota ato HotaShin?" Gumam Yako sambil menatap kedua pengembara waktu itu.

"HUSH! Rii, Masuk kamar sana! Kau pikirkan sendiri yang paling cocok yang mana! Nanti aku belikan komik Yaoi baru lagi." Perintah Yura pada Yako yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kata 'sialan kau!' lalu pergi kekamarnya. Yako memang tidak tahan kalau di goda dengan sesuatu yang berbau Yaoi. Maklum dia seorang 'fujoshi' berat.

"Ehm, anu Yaoi itu apa?" Tanya Shinrei bingung.

"BoyxBoy/Boy Love/Gay..." Jawab Saito, Kaito dan Yura.

"WEKS! GAK MAU! AKU GAK TERIMA DI SATUKAN DENGAN KEIKOKU!" Teriak Shinrei sejadi-jadinya. Keikoku hanya menutup telinga bising sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

"Boku no Imouto memang seperti itu. Maaf saja..."

"Aneki adalah seorang fujoshi, wajar saja..." Tambah Yatsuma.

"Maaf, kalau sikapnya membuat kalian tidak nyaman..." Yotsuma memohon dengan sangat, Shinrei hanya melambaikan tangan tanda tidak apa-apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, umur kalian berapa?"

"26 dan 25 tahun."

"Hm, apa mereka perlu di masukkan kedalam sekolah? Mereka sudah berumur!"

"Ayolah, Yura-san... Mereka masih terlihat muda kan?"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU! BAIKLAH! KALIAN BOLEH SEKOLAH! KALIAN MAU APA LAGI?"

"Maaf! Kami akan pulang! Permisi!" Ucap mereka bertiga serempak dan menarik Keikoku keluar rumah itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

'_Samni Gakuen, sekolah satu-satunya yang ada di desa tesebut. Sekolah dimana murid-murid berprestasi berada.'_ Shinrei membaca data-data tentang sekolah yang akan di masukinya nanti. Shinrei menghela nafas, gelisah karena sesuatu, diliriknya Keikoku yang sedang mengamati tanaman dengan ulat bulu miliknya. Ia ragu dengan Keikoku bisa menerima pelajaran yang di ajarkan di Samni Gakuen. Keikoku tidak pernah sekolah, wajar saja Shinrei ragu. Shinrei sekolah sih, tapi, sekolah tari air.

"Hei, Keikoku. Kau yakin akan pergi bersama kami kesekolah?"

"Sekolah itu apa?"

"Ugh! Tempat mencari ilmu pengetahuan. Seperti, bagaimana pohon bisa tumbuh."

"Memang pohon tumbuh?"

"Kalau gak tumbuh, dia gak akan besar! Ulatmu juga begitu."

"Ulat besar karena makan."

"Terus kau tau bagaimana pencernaannya?"

"Pencernaan itu apa?"

"KE-I-KO-KU! KAU MEMANG HARUS SEKOLAH!"

"Memang harus ya? Aku harus apa?" setelah itu terdengar teriakan 'Keikoku' yang sangat kencang bahkan terdengar sampai ke tokyo. Para pejabat Di Indonesia yang sedang melaksanakan rapatpun terkejut dengan adanya gelombang suara yang sangat mantap itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~ **Kyoto, Jepang. Februari, 12, 2007**~.~.~.~.~

Keesokan harinya. Shinrei sudah mengenakan gakuran dan mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan rapi. Shinrei mwenatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan sempurna miliknya. Keikoku berjalan disampingnya dengan baju yang berantakan-menurut Shinrei. keikoku membiarkan rambutnya yang mulai panjang itu tergerai. Ia tidak mengancingkan gakurannya, jangankan mengancingkan, memakai kemeja saja tidak, Ia malah menggunakan kaos berwarna putih. *Lihat Samurai Gakuen*

"Keikoku kemari."

"Apa?"

"Kancingkan gakuranmu."

"Gak mau... Sesak."

"Kalau begitu, kemari, aku rapikan rambutmu!" Shinrei mencoba bersabar dengan adiknya itu. Kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Shinrei merasa bertanggung jawab karena Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Keikoku. Keikoku mengacau Shinrei yang kena.

"Kau kesambet malaikat ya?" Tanya Keikoku. Shinrei hanya menghela nafas dan mulai menyisir Keikoku. Ia mengepang kecil rambut Keikoku.

"Nah, ayo kita sarapan." Ajak Shinrei.

"Sarapan?"

"Makan!" Shinrei menarik tangan Keikoku dan mengajaknya menuju ruang makan. Disana Saito dan Kaito sudah menunggu. Shinrei menyuruh Keikoku duduk dan Iapun duduk disebelahnya.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Saito dan Kaito berjalan menuju kelasnya, setelah Ia mengantar Shinrei dan Keikoku ke kantor guru. Kaito segera memberi kode bahwa Ia akan duduk di belakang pada Saito. Saito mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi khusus ketua kelas. Disebelah meja Kaito, Yako sudah menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya.

"Ohayou, Yako-sama." Ucap Kaito lalu duduk di sebelah Yako.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan –sama! Ini surat izin mereka tinggal. Lalu, mereka ShinHota ato HotaShin?"

"EI! Aku gak tau juga, kelihatannya sih ShinHota. Sudahlah jangan ngomongin itu."

"Ohayou Kepala desa Yamazaki! Kalian sudah tau belum kalau..."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu, Tatsu. Dan kepala desanya itu anikiku!" Yako berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Arisawa Tatsuka, kepala desa ninja. Meski sederajat dengan Yura, Yako tidak peduli, Ia tetap memanggilnya 'Tatsu' bukan dengan nama keluarga.

"Si prof belum datang?" Tanya Yako, sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Paling telat lagi." Gumam Kaito.

"Miko kita juga belum datang." Ucap Tatsuka.

"Apaan? Dia ada di belakangmu kok!" Ucap Yako menunjuk Arisagawa Tsukisa. Salah satu miko penjaga kuil -yang hanya ada satu- di desa itu. Yako duduk kembali dikursi, dan menaikkan kakinya ke meja.

"WAH! Untung belum telat! Eh, Rii, turunkan kakimu! Tidak sopan!"

"Nah, ini dia si prof... Telat kau!" Ucap Yako sambil menurunkan kakinya.

"SIAPA YANG PROF!"

"Hei, Rii, dia cucu tetua lho! Kau lupa ya?" Ucap Tatsu sambil menoel Yako.

"Aku selalu ingat dan aku tidak peduli anak itu keturunan apa. Yang pasti sesama manusia. Guru sudah datang tuh! Sana duduk, mengganggu pemandangan 'Yaoi' baruku saja." Ucap Yako sambil berusaha melihat Shinrei dan Keikoku yang masuk bersama wali kelas mereka, Narumi Junnosuke.

'YAOI!' batin mereka sweatdrop. Adik kepala desa sudah tidak polos ternyata.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Narumi Junnosuke, wali kelas Saito masuk bersama Shinrei dan Keikoku. Shinrei berusaha tidak gugup dan tampil sebaik mungkin, meski dalam hatinya Ia sangat gugup. Keikoku memandang ruang kelas dengan tatapan bingung, meski terlihat datar saja oleh semua orang di kelas itu. Keikoku melihat Junnosuke dengan tatapan ingin tau. Bahkan sambil berjongkok untuk melihat Junnosuke dari bawah.

"Hotaru-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Junnosuke sedikit takut dengan perlakuan Keikoku.

"Kau itu... Yun-yun ya?"

"Hah?"

"KE-I-KO-KU! INI DIMASA DEPAN YUAN-SAN SUDAH TAK ADA DISINI! DIA HANYA KETURUNANNYA!" Jelas-sambil teriak-Shinrei. Shinrei memukul Keikoku, Keikoku hanya diam saja, menatap Junnosuke. Sepertinya Ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Shinrei.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa?" Tanya Keikoku saat Ia menatap Shinrei yang berhenti memukulnya.

"**DENGARKAN ORANG LAIN BICARA**!" Shinrei yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran segera mencekik sang adik. Saito dan Kaito segera berusaha melerai adegan percobaan pembunuhan yang entah sudah berapa kali terjadi di cerita ini.

"A, anu... Meski terjadi beberapa keributan, mereka adalah teman baru kalian. Yang berambut putih ini bernama Mibu Shinrei, dan yang satu lagi bernama Mibu Hotaru. Semoga kalian dapat akrab dengan mereka. Meski mereka seperti itu sih..."

Junnosuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari adegan percobaan pembunuhan adik oleh sang kakak itu. Selain Yako, Saito, dan Kaito, semua mengangguk ragu. Mereka berpikir entah bagaimana nasib kelas mereka melihat pertengkaran kakak-adik yang... OMG! Sampai adegan percobaan pembunuhan segala. '_Semoga kami tidak ikut terbunuh_.' Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran mereka.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Jam 15.00. Sesampainya dirumah Keikoku langsung saja berlari kekamar dan menggelar futon. Sementara Shinrei pasrah, tadi Ia hampir saja di skors karena adegan percobaan pembunuhan tadi. Shinrei hanya menghela nafas, Ia baru ingat kalau Saito ada rapat osis dan Kaito ada ekskul band, yang secara otomatis Shinrei, mau tidak mau hanya serumah dengan Keikoku.

"Kenapa nasib ku selalu sial. Padahal ini semua gara-gara Keikoku. Kenapa dia bisa jadi saudaraku ya?" gumamnya sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Lama-kelamaan Shinrei tertidur karena lelah, baru semenit Ia memejamkan mata, terdengar suara benda logam yang jatuh. Shinrei yang kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dengan cepat Ia menghampiri dapur yang menjadi asal suara dari benda logam itu.

Keikoku sedang memotong ayam ketika Shinrei masuk dan hampir berteriak, Keikoku menutup kupingnya tanda Ia tak ingin mendengar ocehan Shinrei, sementara Shinrei berteriak-teriak memarahi Keikoku yang mengganggu tidurnya. Saking serunya berteriak, dan menutup telinga, Shinrei dan Keikoku tidak menyadari suara bel di luar rumah yang berbunyi sedari tadi.

Arisawa Tatsuka mengangkat bahu sambil menatap ke arah keempat temannya yang ada di belakangnya. Tomoya Ritsu dan Arisagawa Tsukisa bingung dengan orang-orang dirumah. Mereka tau Saito dan Kaito tak ada dirumah, tapi mereka juga tau kalau disana ada si murid baru. Dan merekalah yang dicari oleh keempat orang itu. Ketika mereka bertiga akan pulang, Yamazaki Yako menendang pintu rumah itu hingga terbuka. Ketiga temannya dan juga orang-orang didalam rumah cengo dengan kelakuan adik kepala desa itu.

"KALIAN INI TIDAK DENGAR SUARA KAMI YANG MENGETUK PINTU DARI TADI HAH? KALIAN TIDAK MAU PULANG KEZAMAN ASLI KALIAN YA?" teriak Yako kesal. Shinrei langsung sujud dan meminta maaf sambil berkata, aku ingin pulang. Sementara Keikoku hanya menatap mereka dan kembali melanjutkan acara memotangnya yang sempat ketunda. Ketiga temannya hanya bertepuk tangan cengo melihat kenekatan Yako.

'_Bagaimana cara kami mengatakan pada Saito tentang pintu rumahnya yang jebol karena tendangan Yuri-sama?'_ batin mereka bertiga.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Shinrei duduk dihadap keempat orang didepannya dengan perasaan takjub. Seorang mirip sekali dengan gaya duduk Kyo*Yako*, seorang sangat mirip dengan akari*Tsukisa*, seorang mirip dengan sakuya*Ritsu*, dan seorang lagi mirip dengan Mahiro*Tatsuka*. Keikoku membawa dua mangkuk soup krim ayam *Keikoku baru diajarkan masak oleh Kaito* lalu duduk di hadapan mereka, Ia memberikan semangkuk pada Shinrei dan memakan semangkuk miliknya. Shinrei bingung dengan kelakuan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ehem, Keikoku memang uke yang baik." Ucap Yako sambil menulis sesuatu lagi di bukunya. Sementar ketiga teman lainnya langsung duduk menjauh dari Yako.

"Uke itu apa?"

"Uke i..."

"JANGAN RII-SAMA!" Ucap ketiga teman mereka bersamaan. Shinrei dan Keikoku kaget dengan perkataan mereka. Meski sedetik kemudian Keikoku kembali datar.

"... Baiklah, mari kita mulai pembicaraan." Ucap Yako sambil menutup bukunya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Tentu saja rencana kalian jika kalian tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat. Tetua kami sedang mencari tau soal pohon waktu." Jelas Yako sambil menunju Ritsu saat dirinya mengatakan kata 'tetua'. Ritsu hanya bisa bergumam kalo tetua desa itu adalah kakeknya.

"Ka, kami tidak tau... Kami saja terkejut bisa terdampar disini. Seandainya kami tau kami akan terdampar disini aku akan membawa pakaian yang lebih banyak. Aku juga harus mengurus adikku ini lagi. Merepotkan sekali. Mungkin kami hanya akan menumpang di tempat ini." ucap Shinrei.

"Enak sekali kau menumpang disini! Kau juga harus kerja! Minimal kalian magang." Ucap Tatsuka.

"Tatsu..."

"Ups, maaf..."

"Mereka itu samurai jadi Mereka itu ada di bawah kekuasaanku!"

"Iya, iya... Rii-cha! Aku tau deh yang keturunan Aka no Ou..."

"A, aka no Ou... Kau keturunan dari Mibu Kyoshiro?" Tanya Shinrei tak percaya. Keikoku hanya melanjutkan makannya tak tertarik.

"Lho? Aka no Ou kan Onime no Kyo? Aku memang keturunan Kyo-sama sih."

"Kyo?" Keikoku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yako. Keikoku memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk.

"Memang Kyo..." Gumam Keikoku lalu makan lagi. Shinrei hampir saja memukul sang adik karena tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut. _'Kenapa dia bisa langsung tau?'_ batinya sambil menatap Keikoku kesal.

"Kesal awal benci, benci awal cinta lho! Shinrei-san..." Ucap Yako sambil kembali menulis.

"Hei! Kenapa kita menyimpang dari pembicaraan semula?" Tanya Tsukisa. Tatsuka dan Ritsupun mengangguk.

"Kata Tatsu tadi benar, setidaknya kalian kerja disini. Mau sebagai pelayan keluarga Yamazaki?" Saran Yako. Sementara ketiga teman lainnya hanya memandang Shinrei dan Keikoku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda_' jangan melakukan pekerjaan itu!' _Shinrei jadi bingung menjawab saran dari Yako.

"Disana aku jadi apa?" Tanya Keikoku. Shinrei terkejut dan menatap Keikoku tak percaya, tak biasanya Keikoku bekerja suka rela kan?

"... Tukang masak." Jawab Yako.

"Kau memang Kyo. Baiklah..."

"Kei, Keikoku kau serius?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Dia kan anak Kyo."

"Keturunannya..." Potong Yako.

"Aku anak buah Kyo. Aku juga anak buah anaknya."

"Sudah ku bilang. Aku keturunannya."

"Keikoku. Meski kau anak buah Kyo. Aku tidak mengizinkan kau menjadi anak buahnya!"

"Apa?" Yako mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura setannya. Letiga temannya berusaha menenangkan Yako.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku anak buah Kyo, selamanya."

"Kei... Sigh, terserahmu. Kalau begitu aku juga akan menjadi anak buahnya. Meski aku bukanlah anggota Shiseiten seperti dirimu. Aku tetaplah anggota Taishirou *Kuliah dari author: sejak Goyousei tinggal Shinrei seorang, Shinrei di angkat menjadi Taishirou. Meski, tingkat Taishiro saat itu setara dengan tingkat Goyousei. Sementara tingkatan Taishirou digantikan oleh Shiseiten* Yako mengembangkan seringai penuh kemenangan pada ketiga temannya. Selain itu, rasanya ada arti lain dari seringai itu. Shinrei dan Keikoku belum tau ha apa yang akan menimpa pada mereka.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Shinrei menatap Kepala desa Yura dengan tatapan menahan amarah. Bagaimana tidak? Dihari pertamanya itu, Shinrei harus mendapat omelan dari Yura. Salahnya sih, yang terlalu banyak menambahkan detergen ke mesin cuci, sehingga ruang cuci penuh dengan busa yang keluar dari mesin cuci itu. Tapi, itu kan wajar untuk seorang yang terdampar dari masa lalu, Shinrei tidak tau apa-apa soal detergen. Jangankan detergen, mesin cuci saja Ia tidak tau, Ia baru saja melihatnya hari ini.

Omelan Yura sih, tidak sepanjang Shinrei saat berargumentasi *baca: Pidato*, tapi... Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yura haruslah disensor. Saat berada dirumah sendiri Yura takkan segan-segan menggunakan bahasa kasar bahkan jorok sekalipun. Keikoku hanya menatap Shinrei yang dimarahi dengan tatapan bingung. Keikoku tak mendekat dan menghentikan omelan Yura kepada Shinrei. ingin sih, tapi...

"Aku benci air..." Gumamnya lalu meninggalkan Shinrei yang masih dimarahi Yura. Keikoku berjalan menuju dapur, disana Ia melihat Yuuma, anak terkecil di keluarga Yamazaki itu ingin mengambil permen yang ada di rak bagian atas dengan bantuan sebuah kursi lapuk. Yuuma menaiki kursi itu dengan perlahan. Keikoku berdiri dibelakang bocah itu dan menggendongnya turun dari kursi tersebut lalu, Ia mengambil permen yang ingin diambil Yuuma.

"Nih, rumah ini masih ada kursi lapuk... Miskin ya?"

"Enggak juga, kata Ichi-nii sih pakai saja sampai hancur baru beli baru."

"Tapi, bahaya."

"Ichi-nii emang gitu. Ngomong-ngomong makasih ya!" Ucap Yuuma lalu pergi meninggalkan Keikoku di dapur. Keikoku melirik kekanan dan kekiri.

"Aku harus ngapain ya?" Gumamnya. Dasar idiot ==a.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Shinrei merebahkan dirinya diranjang, lelah dengan hari pertamanya bekerja. Karena masih sekolah, mereka hanya bekerja sekitar 5 jam saja sehari. Sepulang sekolah, harus segera berganti seragam dan mulai bekerja dirumah Yamazaki kembali. Bersyukur, hari ini cuma tiga jam karena masalah waktu. Namun, Shinrei tetap saja lelah. Pengalaman dimarahin Yura, diisengin Yotsuma, dan dijadikan model cosplay oleh Yatsuma membuat Shinrei sangat lelah.

Shinrei sudah tertidur pulas, ketika Keikoku masuk kekamar sambil membawa dua amplop. Ia melihat Shinrei yang tidur dengan seragam pelayan, dan kaki masih menjuntai kebawah. Keikoku, meletakkan amplop tersebut dimeja kecil. Ia berganti seragam pelayannya dengan baju yang di berikan Saito. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak membawa baju ganti, ada sih, tapi cuma dua stel.

Keikoku melepas satu persatu baju sang kakak yang masih tertidur, dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang di berikan Kaito. Keikoku menaikkan sang kakak agar kakinya tidak menjuntai kebawah. Setelah itu Ia menyelimuti Shinrei, dan mengucapkan kata yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Shinrei dengar lagi.

"Selamat tidur, aniki. Mimpi indah."

TBC

*To be continue –Bkn Tuberkulosis ya! Plak-*

* * *

An:

Maaf di chapter sebelumnya Saya tidak tulis TBC dan juga prolog di atas cerita. Kebiasaan nulis di fiction press yang langsung mulai saja boleh sih...

Rasanya Hotaru jadi ooc banget. Shinreinya juga... Author masuk cerita cuma buat memeriahkan suasana aja sih. Dan sifat saya **BERBEDA** jauh dengan sifat Yako disini. Disini Yako berperan seperti itu hanya untuk JalCer *Jalan Cerita*.

oc-oc disini murni milik saya. Jadi jangan di ambil!  
Saito: siapa juga yang mau ngambil kami darimu author sarap?"  
aku gak sarap! Ya, yah... Pokoknya R&R deh!


	3. Chapter 2

**Terdampar di masa depan**

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako.

Warning: Author baru... =='

sedikit atau sangat ooc

Alur cepat lambat *kadang cepat kadang lambat*

Gaje dan typo... *Pasti!*

Tidak sesuai dengan judul cerita

dan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan penyakit ke-ooc-an, dan gila mendadak

Genre: Family, Adventure (?)

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~ **Kyoto, Jepang. Februari, 13, 2007**~.~.~.~.~

Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya, namun, seseorang berambut putih panjang sudah terbangun dan merenggankan badannya Ia menatapp saudaranya yang tidur disampingnya, mencoba mengingat mimpi indah tentang sang adik. Shinrei bangun dan mulai menyiapkan suaranya.

"KEIKOKU BANGUN! AYO SEKOLAH!" Teriakan Shinrei mampu membangunkan seluruh orang yang tinggal di desa tersebut. Saito dan Kaito yang masih tertidur saja tersentak kaget. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu menghampiri kamar kakak beradik Mibu itu. Keikoku masih belum bangun meski sudah diteriaki sekencang itu.

"Tampaknya tanpa air memang mustahil, aku boleh ambil air beku tidak, ya?" Gumam Shinrei sambil berpose memikirkan sesuatu. Keikoku membuka matanya dan melirik Shinrei. Keikoku duduk diranjangnya dan menatap Shinrei.

"Aku bangun. Aku benci air. Huaah..." Ucap Keikoku lalu merenggangkan badannya. Shinrei tersenyum lalu menarik Keikoku untuk mandi.

"Hihi... Hotaru-san itu, sensitif sekali mendengar kata air." Ucap Saito.

"Phobia kali..." Ujar Kaito

"Kayak kamu kan?"

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu... Phobia air ya? Berarti Hygrophobia."

"Ah, ayo kita siapkan makanan, kasihan mereka pulang sekolah nanti mereka harus kerja dirumah Yamazaki lagi."

"Iya, iya..."

~.~.~.~.~.~^Setelah pulang sekolah^~.~.~.~.~

"Shinrei. Buatkan teh hijau, kopi, susu jahe, dan dua jus jeruk. Hotaru, siapkan salad dan beberapa panganan ringan. Ada tamu." Perintah Yura lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu, berbeda dengan bangsawan kepala desa lain. Yura tidak suka memanggil pelayannya dengan tepukkan tangan seperti kebanyakan, Ia lebih memilih menghampiri sang pelayan. Keikoku dan Shinrei segera berjalan ke dapur, begitu Yura meninggalkan mereka.

"Baka Shinrei, ambilkan sayurnya dalam kulkas." Perintah Keikoku seenak jidat.

"Enak aja. Ambil sendiri!"

"Dingin."

"... Baiklah, baiklah!" Ucap Shinrei menyerah, lalu mengambilkan sayuran yang diminta Keikoku. Ia tak mau Keikoku, mengadukan hal itu dan membuatnya kena marah Yura lagi. Keikoku menyiapkan alat masak dan juga menyiapkan cangkir dan gelas untuk minuman yang akan di buat Shinrei.

"Nih, sudah, buat sana." Ucap Shinrei sambil memberikan sayur-sayuran itu kepada Keikoku. Ketika Shinrei ingin mengambil cangkir, Ia melihat seluruh cangkir dan gelas sudah tertata rapi dan tinggal membuat minumannya saja. Shinrei melirik Keikoku yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Apa?" Tanya Keikoku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan dan pisau yang sedang digunakannya. Shinrei menggeleng dan segera menyiapkan minuman untuk para tamu yang sudah menunggu. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah tetua Tomoya, dan kedua cucunya.

Setelah semua siap Shinrei dan Keikoku mengatarkan makanan dan minuman pesanan Yura ke ruang tamu. Yura menatap Yako yang langsung menyambar makanan yang dibawakan Keikoku dengan sweatdrop. Memang makanan buatan Keikoku terbilang cukup enak. Tapi, tamu yang berada di depan matanya tidak di perbolehkan mengambil makanan tersebut. Meski Yura tau Yako tidak akan mengambil salad.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ucap Keikoku dengan senyum. Shinrei agak sedikit bingung dan tak percaya. Ia dan Keikoku kembali ke dapur untuk menunggu tugas selanjutnya. Sesampainya di dapur Shinrei sudah tidak sabar lagi bertanya soal senyuman Keikoku tadi.

"Kei, kamu..."

"Oyasumi." Keikoku memotong perkataan Shinrei dan sudah tiduran dilantai. Shinrei hampir saja berteriak keras. Ia menenangkan dirinya dan duduk disebelah Keikoku yang tidur. Shinrei menatap wajah tidur Keikoku.

"Wajah tidurnya manis."

"Aku bukan madu." Jawab Keikoku masih memejamkan mata.

"Hehehe... Aku tak menyangka kau bisa tersenyum didepan mereka."

"Kalau aku tidak senyum aku bakal di bunuh Kyo."

"Kyo kan tidak tau kalau Yura adalah keturunannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, di zaman ini, kita, Kyo, dan anggota mibu lainnya sudah mati."

"Aku masih hidup."

"Seharusnya... Kita kan tak ada di zaman ini."

"... Kau aneh Shinrei."

"Apa maksudmu Keikoku?"

"Biasanya kau... Kau gimana ya?" Keikoku mendudukkan diri sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Shinrei menatap Keikoku, Ia memukul kepala sang adik sampai terdapat es krim di kepala Keikoku. Shinrei tersenyum puas.

"Seperti itu kan? Sayangnya aku gak bisa teriak disini, nanti aku di pecat dari Taishirou."

"Pembantu kan?"

"Taishirou juga! Kau ini, baca situasinya donk. Hihihi..." Shinrei menarik kedua pipi Keikoku gemas.

"We-phas-ghan!" *baca Lepaskan!* Ucap Keikoku sambil meronta-ronta agar Shinrei melepas cubitannya. Shinrei tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Keikoku yang baru kali ini Ia lihat. *author jga... –plak- Reader: SIAPA YANG NANYA LOE?* Keikoku melihat Shinrei yang tertawa kecil sambil melepas cubitannya. Keikoku sedikit menunduk sambil sedikit tersenyum.

'_Kau sudah lebih dewasa, ya Shinrei?'_ batin Keikoku.

"Ah, kau tertawa..."

"Si, siapa yang tertawa!" Shinrei langsung blushing dipandang begitu lekat oleh Keikoku.

"Tadi aku liat kau tertawa."

"Si, siapa yang tertawa? Kau thu yang tertawa." Sangkal Shinrei.

"Tadi aku liat kau tertawa."

"Sudahku bilang aku gak tertawa!"

"Kau tertawa!"

"Enggak!"

"Ributnya nanti aja deh... Shinrei cuci baju. Awas kalo detergennya kebanyakkan lagi. Hotaru masak makanan buat makan malam." Perintah Yako sambil membawa komik.

"Baik, Yako-sama..." Ucap mereka.

"Itu bukan komik Yaoi kan?" Tanya Shinrei takut-takut.

"Meski aku Fujo, aku belum punya komik Yaoi satupun. Ichi-nii bisa marah besar. Oh ya. Nanti malam Ichi-nii, You-nii dan Yachi-nii pulang. Masak yang banyak ya, Hota!"

"Ya."

"Tu, tunggu bukan kah kakakmu cuma satu yaitu Yura-san?"

"Enggak, aku punya empat kakak." Jawab Yako lalu pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Shinrei yang menganga. Keikoku memaksa mulut Shinrei untuk menutup.

"Kau bau mulut." Komentarnya yang langsung membuat Shinrei tertohok.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Seluruh keluarga Yamazaki akhirnya lengkap. Ternyata, ketiga kakak dari Yura sudah mempunyai istri, makanya mereka keluar dari desa Samni, dan Yura menggantikan kepala desa sebelumnya, Youichi. Shinrei menatap meja makan dengan tatapan lesu. Delapan orang saudara. Tambah dua orang lagi mereka akan jadi keluarga Yuan yang sempurna.

Shinrei baru menyadari satu hal, semua anggota keluarga Yamazaki ber-inisial YY. Anak pertama Yamazaki Yatsukawa, kedua Yamazaki Yachi, ketiga Yamazaki Youichi, keempat Yamazaki Yura, kelima Yamazaki Yako/Yuri, keenam Yamazaki Yatsuma, ketujuh Yamazaki Yotsuma, dan terakhir Yamazaki Yuuma.

"Mereka hebat ya?" Komentar Keikoku sambil makan di meja khusus para pelayan.

"Apanya yang hebat Keikoku-san?" tanya Rikouga, kepala pelayan.

"Namanya YY semua."

"Iya, aku juga kaget mengetahuinya." Tambah Shinrei.

"Awalnya kami kaget. Tapi, akhirnya kami terbiasa kok. Mereka juga gak suka dipanggil Yamazaki-sama."

"OI!" teriak seluruh anggota Keluarga Yamazaki serempak. Rikouga segera melambaikan kedua tangannya didepan mereka, tanda Ia tak sengaja.

"Kenapa mereka tak suka dipanggil seperti itu."

"Dulu..."

"Nenek moyang kami, Kyo mengajarkan kami panggil dengan nama saja, gak usah pake nama keluarga, itu terlihat jelek. Meski nama keluarga kami sudah berubah." Jelas Yatsukawa.

"Kyo memang tidak suka kalau dipanggil Mibu. Katanya kekuasaannya terlalu kecil buat Kyo. Hebat ya?" Ucap Keikoku membuat seluruh keluarga Yamazaki–minus Yako yang sudah di ceritakan Kaito- terkejut dan menahan nafas serempak.

"KALIAN KENAL KYO? NENEK MOYANG KAMI?"

"Kyo kan cowok..."

"Keikoku! Nenek moyang itu maksudnya nenek dan kakek terdahulu. Kayak aka no ou terdahulu."

"Oh! Aka no Ou sekarang siapa?"

"MAJIKANMU! KYO! MASA KAU LUPA?"

"Kyo, aka no ou?"

"... ** IYA!**" Teriak Shinrei sambil mencekik leher sang adik kembali. Rikouga segera melerai mereka, supaya adegan percobaan pembunuhan itu tidak berlanjut. Sudah berapa kali adegan percobaan pembunuhan ini tertulis di cerita ini ya? *Reader: Hitung sendiri!*

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Saito membuka pintu rumahnya yang sudah diketuk seseorang. Shinrei masuk bersama Keikoku. Dari wajah mereka, mereka sangat lelah. Wajar saja sih, Saito dan Kaito sudah tau kalau saat-saat seperti ini, seluruh anggota Keluarga Yamazaki berkumpul. Biasanya untuk melihat keadaan desa.

"Okaeri, sudah makan belum? Bagaimana tadi? Kalian pasti kaget dengan seluruh anggota Keluarga Yamazaki itu." Tanya Kaito yang membawa makanan dari dapur.

"Kami sudah makan. Sibuk banget tadi, tamu yang datang ternyata Tetua Tomoya, kami memang kaget begitu tau inisial seluruh anggota Keluarga Yamazaki itu YY. Sudah ya, aku tidur dulu, capek." Jawab Shinrei lalu berjalan kekamarnya. Keikoku memandang Saito, dan memintanya berbicara berdua di kamar Saito dengan kontak mata. Saito yang mengerti tanda itu, segera mengikuti Keikoku ke kamarnya. Sementara Kaito menyalakan televisi dan melihat pahlawan (?) kesukaannya_ '*** the Phantom Thief'._

Saito dan Keikoku sudah berada di kamar Saito. Saito bingung dengan kelakuan Keikoku yang tidak biasanya. Saito menarik kursi dan menyuruh Keikoku duduk, sementara Saito duduk didepan Keikoku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Saito.

"... Disini ada yang aneh." Jawab Keikoku sambil memegang dadanya. "Kalau aku melihat Shinrei sedih atau capek, dadaku terasa sakit. Tapi, kalau Shinrei tersenyum, rasa sakit itu hilang dan berganti dengan perasaan aneh."

"Bagaimana kalau Shinrei-san marah?"

"Rasa-rasa yang muncul disini hilang, tapi, entah kenapa, aku jadi sering tersenyum kalau melihat dia marah."

"Ngomong-ngomong perasaan apa yang muncul ketika Shinrei-san tersenyum?"

"Aku tak tau. Rasanya seperti ada air yang mengalir. Aku benci air, tapi, rasa yang muncul di sini membuatku senang dan aku tak takut dengan rasa seperti air mengalir begitu."

"Kau ini. Itu perasaan senang tau!"

"Beda dengan biasanya." Keikoku menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tentu saja itu, mungkin itu hanya berlaku jika kau melihat Shinrei tertawa atau tersenyum."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sayang padanya."

"Tidak, aku benci Dia."

"Yakin? Mungkin dulu iya, sekarang kau tidak kan?"

"..."

"Perasaan bencimu sudah berubah menjadi rasa sayang kepada Kakakmu itu. Kau tidak ingin kakakmu itu kenapa-kenapa kan?" Keikoku menggeleng.

"Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit, jika aku liat Shinrei sedih?"

"Karena kau dan dia bersaudara. Rasa sedih, dan lelah bisa kau rasakan darinya hanya dengan melihat keadaannya. Jarang sih, yang benar-benar bisa merasakannya. Aku saja kadang tidak bisa merasakan rasa takut yang dirasakan Kaito ketika dulu aku masukkan dia ke aquarium penuh Hiu."

"Kau kan sengaja."

"Hehe, iya sih..."

"Ah, ada satu lagi."

"Ya, katakan saja..."

"Kalau Shinrei tersenyum ke orang lain, yang tidak aku kenal. Di sini rasanya terbakar, tapi aku benci rasa itu. Padahal aku suka api."

"Kau cemburu."

"Cemburu... Cemburu itu apa?"

"Wah, gimana ya? Ehm, perasaan dalam hati tentang keraguan dan ketidaksenangan akan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kau tidak tau dengan pasti, kenapa jika melihat Shinrei tersenyum ke orang lain kau merasa marah kan? Itu wajar, tapi jangan berlebihan."

"... Sai, kau ini... bisa baca pikiran orang ya?"

"Enggak kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tau aku marah. Akukan bilang disini terasa terbakar."

"Terbakar adalah perasaan marah air mengalir adalah perasaan damai. Iya kan? Kau itu tidak tau ya? Kelihatannya kau sangat susah ditebak. Tapi sebenarnya, kau itu... Orangnya mudah di tebak, tapi menutup diri dari orang lain, bahkan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan jika isi hatimu tertebak."

"Aku rasa bukan." Ucap Keikoku lalu bangkit dan memegang kenop pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau keturunanku. Karna itu..." Keikoku keluar lalu menutup pintu kamar Saito. Saito berpikir sebentar, semenit kemudian Ia menyadari maksud dari kata-kata Keikoku.

'_Yah, itu memang benar. Aku memang keturunanmu. Dan kau tau? Kaito adalah keturunan Shinrei. Aku tak menyangka akan terbongkar secepat itu.'_ Batin Saito lalu mengambil sebuah album yang cukup usang dari lemari pakaiannya. Di album tersebut tertulis _'Sketsa nenek moyang dan pohon keluarga'_.

Saito membuka album itu dan melihat satu persatu sketsa yang ada disana. Ada Onime no Kyo dan Shiina Yuya, serta keturunan-keturunan mereka hingga sampailah pada keluarga Yamazaki. Mibu Kyoshiro dan Sakuya, serta keturunan-keturunan mereka hingga menjadi keluarga Tomoya. Begitu seterusnya hingga Saito membuka bagian tengah dari sketsa itu. Ya, sketsa Keikoku dan Shinrei yang kembali menyatu menjadi keluarga Nakamura.

"Beda sekali dengan sketsa aslinya... fufufu..." Gumam Saito lalu menutup album itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~ **Kyoto, Jepang. Februari, 14, 2007**~.~.~.~.~

Hari ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Keikoku sudah bangun bahkan sebelum Shinrei bangun. Alhasil semua orang yang ada di rumah Nakamura itu bingung. Jarang banget Keikoku bangun pagi seperti ini. bahkan Shinrei mencatatnya di buku harian catatan perjalanannya, pengalaman berharga yang tak bisa dilewatkan itu.

"Hotaru-san tumben bangun pagi..." Tanya Saito yang bingung. Meski Saito adalah orang yang terakhir bertemu Keikoku, Ia tak menyangka percakapan itu membuat Keikoku bangun pagi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Keikoku lalu pergi diseret Shinrei kekamar mandi. Meski bisa bangun pagi, tapi kebiasaan dimandikan Shinrei masih melekat di kegiatan sehari-hari Keikoku.

"Ada apa, ya?" Gumam Saito sambil berpikir.

"Hari ini kan valentine. Mungkin saja Hotaru-san ingin dapat coklat banyak. Eh, tunggu valentine? Kayaknya ada sesuatu selain itu deh." Ucap Kaito lalu ikut berpikir. Tiba-tiba entah mendapat ilham dari mana, Kaito dan Saito berpandangan dan berlari menuju kamar Saito. Sesampainya dikamar Saito Saito segera mengambil album yang di bukanya kemarin malam dan membuka halaman tengah.

_Mibu Shinrei_

_(Sketsa)_

_Lahir : 14 Februari_

_Tinggi : 176 cm_

_Berat : 63 kg_

_Gol darah : A_

_Mibu Hotaru/Keikoku_

_(Sketsa)_

_Lahir : 13 Agustus_

_Tinggi :170 cm *tanpa geta*_

_Berat : 53 kg_

_Gol darah : B_

"INI DIA!" teriak mereka berdua sambil menunjuk tanggal lahir Shinrei. Ya, hari ini ulang tahun Shinrei. Pantas saja Keikoku bangun pagi, rupanya Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun sang kakak. Meski Ia masih belum tau apa yang ingin di berikannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Samni Gakuen^~.~.~.~.~

Shinrei menghela nafas berat. Jujur, Ia suka makan coklat, tapi, buah coklat. Bukan coklat yang sudah dijadikan bentuk hati itu. Shinrei bahkan baru tau biji coklat yang biasanya Ia tanam lagi di belakang rumahnya bisa diolah menjadi benda menakjubkan *bagi Shinrei* seperti yang sedang dipandangnya.

Keikoku ikut menghela nafas, meski tidak diketahui seorangpun. Ia masih bingung memberikan hadiah apa yang pantas untuk sang kakak. Tak mungkin Ia memberikan benda *baca coklat* yang ada didepannya, karna Shinrei juga mendapat hal yang sama.

Selain soal hadiah, Keikoku juga bingung kenapa cewek-cewek dikelasnya maupun kelas lain memberikan benda itu kepadanya. Bahkan orang pertama yang memberikan coklat itu kebingungan karena Keikoku melihat, meraba dan menerawang coklat itu. *emang duit? Plak!* sebelum memutuskan Ia berkata _'ini apa?'_ kepada si pemberi, yang langsung menepuk jidatnya.

Suara 'Bruk!' yang keras membuat Keikoku menoleh ke orang di sampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang majikan, Yako. Yako, menaruh sekantong besar penuh coklat ke belakang mejanya. Dari wajahnya Ia sedang berada dalam mood yang tidak baik. Keikoku menatap majikannya itu dengan tatapan ingin tau, tapi juga gak ingin tau(?).

"Yako-sama kenapa?" Tanya Keikoku agak sopan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan –sama! Hari ini valentine, mata semua cewek yang ada di sekolah ini sudah siwer kali, ya? Aku kan cewek!" Jawab Yako sambil menggebrak meja belajarnya.

"Kau gak mirip cewek sih Rii!" Komentar Ritsu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga dapet coklat dari cewek, kok!" Tambah Tatsuka dengan riangnya. Wajar saja semua cewek yang ditemuinya langsung saja memberi coklat kepada Tatsuka yang berjalan dengan cool, tanpa mengetahui kalau Tatsuka adalah cewek tulen yang kalau di kelas riangnya gak ketulungan..

"Diam kau Tatsu! Aku beda denganmu yang mau-mau aja di bilang cowok! Secara AKU INI ADIK KEPALA DESA SAMURAI! MASA SEMUA SAMURAI CEWEKNYA MENGANGGAPKU COWOK! YURA-NII KU TUNTUT KAU!" Teriak Yako sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau kan pake Gakuran, Rii-chan. Wajar saja dianggap cowok." Ucap Tsukisa.

"Tsuki, benar Rii! Kau sih pakai gakuran terus ke sekolah."

"Prof, kau tau kan? Aku tidak suka pakai-pakaian seperti itu."

"Kau mirip Akari." Gumam Keikoku sambil menatap langit.

"Yah, cuma gendernya terbalik kan? Aku sudah tau, padahal yang keturunan Akari itu si Tsuki." Ucap Yako, lalu duduk dan mengambil komik untuk dibacanya.

"Hei, aku tidak sepeerti Nenek moyangku kok!" Ucap Tsukisa malu.

"Tapi, kalau marah memang mirip!" Gumam ketiga temannya. Tsukisa bertambah malu mengetahui hal itu. Memang pikirannya gelap kalau sudah marah.

"Haha..." Tawa Keikoku datar.

"Hei, Hota, ku dengar Shin ultah ya?"

"Kau..."

"Aku adik kepala desa. Dan calon kepala desa kalau Yura-nii jadi nikah. Sudah ada hadiah?" Keikoku menggeleng. Yako mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah amplop pada Keikoku.

"Itu daftar kesukaan Shin. Pilih saja."

"..." Keikoku mengangguk dan segera membuka amplop itu. Dibacanya satu persatu, sejenak Ia meirik Yako yang sedang bicara dengan ketiga temannya.

'Dia tau dari mana kalo Shinrei suka Tiram putih milky yang tebal?' batin Keikoku sambil membaca kembali surat dalam amplop tersebut. Keikoku terus membaca surat itu tanpa menyadari Junnosuke menghampirinya.

"Hotaru-san? Apa surat itu lebih menarik dari pelajaranku?"

"Bukan, ini penting."

"Penting ya? Boleh saya baca?"

"Gak."

"Memangnya rahasia ya?"

"Untuk satu orang. Dan orang itu ada disini. Oh, ehm, siapa ya?"

'GUBRAK!'

"Ehm... Boleh saya lihat? Saya janji tidak akan memberi taukan kepada semua orang yang ada disini."

"..." Keikoku memberi amplop tersebut pada Junnosuke. Jun membaca surat itu dengan tatapan... OH! Sangat terkejut.

'_Daftar Kesukaan Shinrei_

_Referensi untuk Hadiah Ultah Shin hari ini_

_Tiram putih milky, Tari air, Pidato, ...'_

Ok, Jun sangat terkejut mengetahui hal itu, diliriknya Keikoku yang menatap keluar jendela dangan tatapan datar. 'Hadiah ulang tahun sangat penting ya?' Batin Jun agak sweatdrop.

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Wajar penting... Oh ya, penting itu apa?" Ucap Keikoku seakan tau isi hati Jun. Yah, meski satu kelas nge-GUBRAK dengan sukses lagi, sih... Shinrei hanya bisa menggenggam pensil yang dipegannya dengan erat dan hampir saja patah akibat menahan amarah.

"Kalau boleh saran sih, berikan saja apapun yang kau buat sendiri, entah kenapa iru lebih berkesan. Benda itu juga harus benda kesukaannya sih." Saran Jun kepada Keikoku yang langsung duduk tegak, Ia segera memasukan benda *baca: Coklat* itu kedalam tasnya dan membawa pergi dari kelas itu.

"Eh, Hotaru-san mau kemana?"

"Mau membuat benda itu!" Ucapnya lalu pergi berlalu. Amarah Shinrei sudah memuncak rupanya, hingga pensil yang di genggamnya patah menjadi dua. Ritsu dan Tsuki yang ada disebelah Shinrei hanya bisa menggeser sedikit kursinya, menjauh dari aura-aura kemarahan dari Shinrei. Kaito yang ada dibelakang Tsuki juga ikut mundur, sementara Yako yang persis di belakang Shinrei hanya tenang saja, sesama orang bad mood, gak usah menghindar.

"Ba, baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja belajarnya." Ucap Jun lalu berjalan ke depan kelas. Baru beberapa menit Jun menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, Shinrei sudah berteriak kalau dia tak bisa menulis karena pensilnya patah. Lagian di patah-in... Jun hanya menghela nafas.

'Apa dosaku ya? Hingga harus mengajar dua bocah dari masa lalu, yang gak bisa diam*Baca: Shinrei* dan idiot *Baca: Keikoku* itu.' Batin Jun.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Pulang sekolah, rumah SaiKai^~.~.~.~.~

Shinrei berjalan dengan lesu. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya, ketika menyadari pintu kamarnya tak bia terbuka karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Shinrei yang dari awal sudah bad mood menendang pintu itu.

"Baka Shinrei! Kalau masuk aku kutuk kau jadi anak selir yang di buru ayah!"

"!" Shinrei cengo dengan perkataan Keikoku yang tidak biasanya lagi. Saito yang lewat di belakang Shinrei hanya tersenyum kecil. Saito menghampiri Shinrei dan menepuk pundaknya yang agak tegang *Baca: Hampir marah*

"Hotaru-san, lebih baik kau ambil pakaian ganti Shinrei-san." Ucap Saito dengan nada agak lembut. Setelah itu terdengar bunyi grudak-gruduk dari dalam kamar, hal itu membuat Shinrei yang tadinya agak marah menjadi bingung. Sampai pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit dengan tangan terjulur serta baju miliknya.

"Arigatou Kei." Ucap Shinrei sambil mengambil baju tersebut. Setelah tangan itu masuk, pintu itu langsung tertutup rapat kembali.

"Ganti di kamarku saja. Sepertinya Hotaru-san sedang membuat sesuatu dengan sangat serius." Ujar Saito sedikit tersenyum.

"Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kalau ku perhatikan sikapnya hari ini memang aneh."

"Ada deh Shinrei-san. Lebih baik kau segera berganti baju. Majikanmu Yura kan? Kalau Keikoku Yako, dan sudah diberi izin untuk libur."

"Enak banget!" Ucap Shinrei lalu berjalan menuju kamar Saito.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Rumah Yamazaki^~.~.~.~.~

Shinrei sedang Sial! Ya, hari ini apapun yang di kerjakan oleh Shinrei benar-benar kacau. Sebenarnya Ia sudah berusaha bekerja sebaik mungkin, tapi Yura selalu berkata hal yang negatif, dan memang ada buktinya. Shinrei menghela nafas berat, Ia sedang menatap Yura yang sedang mengambil beberapa uang dari gaji hariannya. Padahal, sedikit lagi Ia bisa membeli beberapa pakaian sendiri bukan pinjaman lagi.

Baru saja Yura akan menarik beberapa lembar uang itu, Ia kembali memasukan dan memberikan amplop gaji itu pada Shinrei. Shinrei menerima dengan bingung. Dibelakangnya ada Saito, Kaito dan Yako, bahkan wali kelas mereka Junnosuke dan seluruh murid di kelasnya yang sedang tersenyum. Mereka memberi jalan untuk seseorang yang membawa sebuah patung kayu, berbentuk naga air. Shinrei cengo, ya, cengo. Mulutnya menganga cukup lebar.

"Tutup mulutmu. Nanti lalat masuk!" Ucap Keikoku sambil memberi patung naga air kayu itu pada Shinrei. Keikoku mengambil kertas dan mulai membacanya.

"Ta-n-ja-o-bi o-me-de-to-u... ah, Tanjaobi Omedetou, Shinrei..." Ucap Keikoku.

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun?"

"Sekarang kan, 14 Februari. Rencana kita membuat Shinrei lupa ultahnya Sukses!" Ucap SaiKai sambil ber-high-five. Yura sedikit kesal dengan keributan, tapi, untuk merayakan ulang tahun salah satu dari nenek moyang mereka, bukan masalah bukan?

"Jangan-jangan kau membuat ini di kamar?" Tanya Shinrei pada Keikoku.

"Kamar apa itu?"

"Tempat kita tidur."

"Gak, disana aku cuma menggambar sketsanya saja kok."

"Ko, Kok tadi pintunya tak bisa terbuka karena terganjal sesuatu? Pasti benda ini kan?"

"Itu tubuhku."

'Krik, krik, krik. Oke, Shinrei memang kesal. Tapi, untuk kali ini mungkin Ia takkan marah pada adiknya itu. Ia tersenyum dan merangkul adiknya itu.

"Hei, ayo makan! Nanti dingin lho!" Ucap Yako pada mereka berdua.

"Aku benci dingin."

"Baiklah, ayo makan sekarang!"

"Oh ya. Ritsu si tetua mau mengatakan sesuatu lho!" Ucap Tatsuka dengan riang. Ritsu langsung bergumam kalau kakeknyalah yang tetua.

"Kakek ku sudah tau cara mengembalikan mereka ke zaman semula. Caranya, saat bulan bersinar kemerahan, pohon waktu akan bercahaya. Keturunan langsung dari mereka harus memberikan persembahan pada pohon waktu dan menentukan lokasi dan waktu yang sesuai dengan zaman asli mereka." Jelas Ritsu. Semua tamu undangan langsung berbisik menanyakan siapa keturunan langsung dari mereka.

"Berarti mereka hanya tinggal menunggu bulan merah ya?" Ucap Yako yang langsung membuat mereka terdiam.

"Yah, memang persembahannya apa Ritsu? Jangan mahal-mahal!" ucap Kaito.

"Ikan!"

"GYAAA!"

"Bercanda Idiot! Persembahannya, 4 atau 5 tetes darah keturunan yang bercampur dengan darah nenek moyang saja kok!" Ujar Ritsu.

"Kita harus bertarung dulu?" Tanya Keikoku.

"Bukan bodoh!" Shinrei memukul kepala sang adik.

"Tenang saja. Suntikannya steril kok!" Ucap Yako sambil memberikan 4 suntikan yang masih berplastik pada mereka.

"Dapat dari mana Yuri?" Tanya Yura.

"... Dari rumah sakitlah! Yachi-nii kan dokter, aku minta aja... Aku bilang buat tugas biologi sekolah."

"Kau ini! Ada-ada aja." Ucap Yura mengacak-acak rambut sang adik.

Saito dan Kaito saling berpandangan menatap kepala desa mereka dan adiknya itu. Shinrei hanya bingung melihat Saito dan Kaito. Ingin bertanya tapi gak bisa. Saito membisikkan sesuatu pada Kaito, dan mata Kaito membulat seketika.

"Serius, kak?"

"Ya." Jawab Saito. Shinrei bingung namun membiarkan mereka, sementara Keikoku hanya berwajah datar. _'Kalau Saito keturunanku... Keturunan langsung Shinrei... Jangan-jangan Kaito...'_ Batin Keikoku.

TBC

*To Be Continue! Bukan tuberkulosis, ya!-plak!*

* * *

An: halah... Ultahnya kejutan Shinreinya kurang kerasa. Tapi mau gimana lagi, hari ini tanggal 5 mei adalah Hari Ulang Tahunnya Yuan. Jadi chap 3 ini adalah Fic untuk ngerayain hari ultahnya Yuan, sekaligus ulang tahun Shinrei yang udah lewat berapa bulan itu. Thank buat semua orang yang udah mau ngereview cerita gaje ku!

Balasan review buat reader.

Don't-Ask-My-Name: Ngapain celingak-celinguk prof? Dasar prof nyebar" aib aja! Emang beda, kalau di laptop lebih sering dapat ide berlimpah! *Kelimpahan ide ampe tenggelem-plak!* rasanya aneh? Tambahin aja garam. Pasti enak kok! *Apa hubungannya coba?* Nih udah aku kasih Cinta *Coret* Karya fiction ku! Bacanya pelan-pelan.


	4. Chapter 3Last chap

**Terdampar di masa depan**

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako.

Warning: Author baru... =='

sedikit atau sangat ooc

Alur cepat lambat *kadang cepat kadang lambat*

Gaje dan typo... *Pasti!*

Tidak sesuai dengan judul cerita

dan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan penyakit ke-ooc-an, dan gila mendadak

Genre: Family, Adventure (?)

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~ **Kyoto, Jepang. Februari, 17, 2007**~.~.~.~.~

Tiga hari setelah mereka tau cara untuk mengembalikan Shinrei dan Keikoku ke waktu semula. Mungkin mereka terlihat normal-normal saja. Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat membedakan mereka. Saito dan Kaito, mereka jadi jarang berkomunikasi dengan Shinrei dan Keikoku. Mereka berkomunikasi seadanya saja. Tidak ada candaan, dan tak ada rasa bahagia. Shinrei menyadari hal itu, karena Dialah yang paling kena dampaknya. Suasana dirumah ini begitu sepi dan tak menyenangkan seperti hari-hari sebelum mereka tau hal itu.

Buktinya saat ini. Biasanya ketika sarapan mereka akan bercanda satu-sama lain, tapi, saat ini mereka hanya makan dalam diam. Shinrei merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Shinrei melirik Keikoku yang sedang makan. Keikoku juga berubah, biasanya Dia makan dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Saito dan Kaito bersamaan. Mereka langsung pergi ke ruang keluarga, hari ini hari Minggu, jadi mereka libur. Shinrei menghela nafas berat. Ia menaruh sumpitnya dan menatap Keikoku yang masih makan.

"Keikoku..."

"Aku tau."

"Kenapa mereka seperti itu ya?"

"Aku gak tau."

"Kayaknya kita tidak salah apa-apa..."

"Mereka..." Keikoku menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di samping mangkuk makannya, dan menarik Shinrei ke ruang keluarga namun, tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Samar-samar Shinrei mendengar mereka berbicara.

"Aku tak ingin melupakan mereka. Sungguh." Ucap Kaito pada Saito.

"Aku juga, karena itu kita menjaga jarak dengan mereka, supaya kita tak merasa sedih saat melepas mereka."

"Tapi, keadaan seperti ini saja sudah membuatku tersiksa."

"Semakin dekat dengan mereka, maka kita akan semakin mengingat mereka. Kalau mereka sudah kembali ke zaman mereka. Kita akan lupa hari-hari seperti ini juga bukan? Lebih baik kita, menjauh bukan?"

"Memang." Shinrei baru saja akan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, namun, Ia di tahan Keikoku. Keikoku menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. Menyuruh Shinrei untuk diam.

"Kak, kau kan keturunan Hotaru-san... Kau pasti punya ide agar membuat kita mengenang mereka?"

"Menulis cerita tentang mereka. Sudah kupikirkan sih, dan sudah aku buat. Tapi, aku tak yakin dengan hal itu."

"Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Kalau kita foto mereka bagaimana ya?"

"Kau ini! Saat mereka kembali ke zaman mereka. Mereka yang ada di dalam foto akan menghilang juga kan?"

"... Hahh... Jujur, untuk hari terakhir, aku ingin menjahili mereka."

"Memang bulan merah kapan?"

"Kata Yako sih... Tanggal 21 nanti."

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa pada mereka?"

"Klo Shinrei-san mau aku cat rambutnya jadi warna warni. Kalau Hotaru-san ingin aku tenggelamkan. Hehehe..."

"OI!" Teriak Shinrei dan Keikoku bersamaan. Shinrei langsung saja menutup mulutnya sementara Keikoku menatap ke arah lain. Saito dan Kaito kaget dan berbalik menatap nenek moyang mereka itu.

"Shi, Shinrei-san, Hotaru-san... Sejak kapan?"

"E, eto..."

"Baka Shinrei penasaran dengan sikap kalian. Eng? Sikap itu apa?"

"Keikoku, kalau kau tidak tau tidak usah bilang!"

"Oh, baiklah.. aku akan berhati-hati..."

"..." Shinrei akhirnya membiarkan adiknya berkelana di pikirannya sendiri. Saito dan Kaito hanya menunduk malu.

"Kami tak bermaksud..." Ujar Kaito akhirnya.

"Iya, kami mengerti kok. Tapi, kalau seperti ini kami jadi serba salah juga." Ucap Shinrei sambil menarik Keikoku dan duduk di sofa sebelah mereka.

"Serba salah itu apa?"

"..." Shinrei menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambut Keikoku. Keikoku hanya bingung dan membiarkan Shinrei.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau membuat patung aku dan Keikoku dari kayu?"

"Mau sih... cuma, gergaji kami sudah rusak karena di pakai Keikoku-san waktu itu." Kaito mengingat kejadian waktu Ia membantu Keikoku membuat patung naga air kayu itu. Tepat setelah patung itu selesai, Keikoku yang ingin menyimpan gergaji itu, malah melipatnya hingga patah. Saito ikut sweatdrop mengetahui kekuatan Keikoku yang bisa mematahkan besi gergaji itu. Keikoku hanya bingung karena gergaji itu terbelah dua. Shinrei yang mendengar cerita itu tertawa kecil sambil berkhayal tentang kejadian itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Kei!"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Gak ada gergaji gampang sih, asalkan... benda milik kami di kembalikan..."

"Benda?"

"Ah, pacarku!" Ucapan Keikoku langsung membuat mereka bertiga menoleh kearah Keikoku. Keikoku hanya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Pedangmu itu... Pacarmu Hotaru-san?" Tanya Saito

"Pacar itu apa?"

"... Sigh... Dia hanya asal ngomong ya?" Gumam mereka bertiga.

"Pedang itu, satu-satunya kenangan yang aku punya dari orang yang aku sebut ibu. Ibu memberikan pedang itu saat anak buah ayah menyerang tempat persembunyian kami. Dan saat itulah terakhir kali aku melihat ibu."

"Keikoku... dari ceritamu kurasa... Pedangmu itu..."

"Eng? Memang aku cerita apa?"

"... Kau bohong soal Ibumu ya?" Geram Shinrei sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Keikoku.

'_Itu kenyataan sih, tapi, aku tak suka kau tau soal ibuku!'_ Batin Keikoku yang masih di guncangkan oleh Shinrei.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Saito sweatdrop , dengan sekali tebas Keikoku dapat menebang pohon besar dengan mudah. Saat ini mereka berada di hutan dekat rumah mereka. Mereka tak mungkin memakai kayu dari pohon waktu kan? Shinrei menggunakan pedang kembarnya untuk memotong ranting. Kaito menanam bibit baru agar hutan tak gundul.

"Keikoku, kemari sebentar." Keikoku menghampiri Shinrei dengan rasa penasaran. Shinrei menyodorkan beberapa lembar dau pada Keikoku. Ternyata di atas dau tersebut ada dua ulat bulu Keikoku langsung menerimanya dan bermain dengan ulat bulu tersebut. Take tombo pemberian Yuan yang selalu di bawanya ikut menemaninya bermain bersama dengan couple ulat bulu (?) itu. Shinrei tersenyum melihat adiknya yang polos itu bermain dengan ulat bulu. Saito segera membantu Shinrei untuk mengukir kayu itu.

Beberapa jam setelahnya patung berbentuk Keikoku dan patung berbentuk Kaito selesai di buat. Saito senang dengan hasil karyanya dan Shinrei. Keikoku berhenti bermain dengan ulat bulu dan menggantikan Shinrei yang lelah membuat patung dirinya. Kali ini Keikoku bersama Kaito membuat patung Shinrei dan Patung Saito. Sementara Shinrei beristirahat Saito memberi vernis pada patung kayu itu agar mengkilat dan tahan rayap. Patung itu sengaja tidak di beri warna, sehingga menimbulkan kesan alami.

"Apa itu, Sai?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Ini minyak cat untuk vernis. Jadi, kayu akan lebih mengkilap, katanya sih juga anti rayap, sehingga tahan lama."

"Masa depan itu serba ada ya?"

"Haha... Perkembangan teknologi... Kalian beda 4 abad dari kami kan? Wajar saja kalian tidak tau. Bahkan Keikoku pernah hampir mematahkan Hp Kaito lho, karena bingung."

"Yah, aku juga bingung dengan benda yang aku sebut Hp itu."

"Mungkin kalian tau surat. Saat ini surat sudah bisa langsung sampai di tempat sesaat setelah kita mengirimnya."

"Oh? Hebatnya."

"Bahkan jika kita ingin berbicara hal penting namun, tempat kita jauh, kita bisa menelponnya dan berbicara langsung, dengan alat yang sama dengan surat itu. Ya, Hp ini... kalau di zaman kalian, kalian harus menemuinya kan?"

"Yah, dan itu cukup merepotkan."

"Tapi, karena itu juga, kebersamaan kayak begini jadi kurang. Saat ini sudah jarang di temukan orang-orang yang masih mau menemui saudara yang tinggalnya jauh dari mereka."

"Wah, kalau di rumahku mungkin aku sudah di cambuk oleh ayah tuh! Sayang ayah sudah meninggal."

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya Kau tidak memburu Hotaru-san lagi? Kau pasti disuruh ayahmu untuk membunuh Hotaru-san kan? Ibunya Hotaru-san saja di bunuh oleh suruhan ayahmu."

"Hei, itu hanya karangannya kan?"

"Lho? Shinrei-san tak tau. Hotaru-san tadi bercerita tentang ibunya dengan suara serak dan agak bergetar karena sedih dan marah. Memang tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi, ketika Ia bilang 'Dan saat itulah terakhir kali aku melihat ibu' suaranya agak bergetar, bahkan Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Namun, Ia segera mengembalikan emosinya lagi."

"Kau..."

"Aku punya pendengaran yang cukup tajam lho... Lagipula, sebenarnya Hotaru-san orangnya gampang ditebak, cuma dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika orang tau isi hatinya dan anggapan langsung bahwa dia sulit ditebaklah, yang membuatnya sulit ditebak." Jelas Saito. Shinrei mengangguk dan menatap Keikoku yang sedang mengukir kayu. Saito hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memberi vernis yang sempat tertunda. Kaito memperhatikan bagaimana Keikoku mengukir kayu itu. Keikoku yang menyadari itu, berhenti mengukir dan menatap Kaito. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Menurut Hotaru-san, Shinrei-san itu orangnya seperti apa sih?"

"Cerewet seperti wanita. Tidak suka ketidak-adilan. Pokoknya berkebalikan dariku."

"Kau sayang padanya?"

"Aku benci dia karena dia air."

"Kalau mengesampingkan air, kau sayang padanya tidak?"

"Mengesampingkan?"

"Maksudku, kau tidak mempedulikan apa dia air atau api."

"... Aku juga benci dia karena dia... Ingin membunuhku juga. Dia sama seperti ayahnya. Pembenci ketidak-adilan, selalu percaya diri sendiri, hidup hanya demi klan Mibu, dan mau hidup di kekang dalam penjara yang sebenarnya Ia buat sendiri."

"Tapi, aku rasa Shinrei-san tidak seperti itu. Dia orangnya baik kok!"

"Dia itu pembohong besar."

"Kau sendiri juga kan? Kau tidak mau cerita lebih lanjut soal ibumu tadi kan?"

"..."

"Seandainya Ayahmu tidak memburumu, Kau mungkin akan seperti Saito-nii."

"Saito? Kenapa?"

"Kau adiknya, tapi entah kenapa kau lebih cocok jadi Kakaknya. Dari cara bicaramu tadi, Kau sebenarnya tak ingin Dia seperti ayahmu. Kau ingin Dia menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri kan?"

"Aku tak bilang begitu."

"Tapi, matamu bilang seperti itu. Kayaknya ada arti lain dari tatapan matamu tadi. Meski aku tak tau apa. bagaimana kalau jujur saja? Tenang aku takkan beri tau Shinrei-san kok!"

"Aku tak ingin Dia menjadi anjing klan Mibu. Aku ingin Dia bisa menjadi saudara yang aku kagumi. Dan aku menginginkan sosok seorang ayah darinya. Ah, yang terakhir kayaknya mustahil. Sosok seorang kakak saja tak pernah kutemukan dari dirinya."

"Benarkah? Tapi, apa kau pernah mendapat sosok ayah dari orang lain?"

"Ya, aku dapat dari Yun-Yun. Dia guruku, meski aku tak mau memanggilnya guru. Yuan, mengajarkanku banyak hal. Hal pertama yang dia ajarkan adalah kehangatan keluarga. ... dia mengajariku bagaimana ya?"

"Ahaha, kau lupa ya, Hotaru-san? Sudah gak usah terlalu di ingat!"

"Aku di bawa kerumahnya yang penuh dengan kehangatan keluarga. Awalnya aku benci dengan hal itu. Karena aku menganggap mereka hanya mengasihani aku. Bahkan selama beberapa hari aku tak makan dirumahnya, mereka juga tidak makan sama-sekali sepertiku."

"Walah... Kau keterlaluan!"

"Sampai kejadian dimana mereka bilang kalau mereka bukannya mengasihani aku, tapi, mengagapku saudara. Aku masih belum percaya, tapi aku sudah mau makan dirumah mereka. Lalu aku pergi mengembara bersama Kyo."

"Dan kau mendapat pelajaran baru?"

"Meski tujuan hidup kami berbeda dan kami tidak mau di bilang sahabat, tapi kami bisa akrab. Dan mungkin, saat itulah pertama kalinya aku tertawa tulus. Bukan tawa mengejek, atau tawa datar yang biasa aku perlihatkan."

"Kau sudah menemukan sosok saudara bersama Kyo-sama dan kawan-kawan ya?"

"Rasanya lebih ke persahabatan. Aku akhirnya menemukan sosok ayah dan kakak dalam diri Yun-Yun, saat aku bertarung melawannya."

"Kau menang kan?"

"... dia masih menyembunyikan jurus rahasianya! Aku harus bertarung melawannya pulang nanti!"

"Kau ini! Seandainya kau menemukan sosok kakak di diri Shinrei, apa kau mau..."

"Aku baru menemukannya sedikit. Tapi, belum seutuhnya, Dia seperti seorang kakak yang baru mendapat adik yang masih... apa ya?"

"Bayi?"

"Oh!"

"Keikoku..." Panggil Shinrei lalu duduk di dekat Keikoku. Kaito segera pergi menemui Saito sambil membawa patung Shinrei yang sudah jadi.

"Shin..."

"Jangan ngobrol terus sudah hampir sore! Buruan kerjain deh!"

"... Kerjain apa?"

"Yang kau pegang."

"Aku mau buat apa?"

"Kaito kan? Kau bicara apa dengan Kaito tadi? Rasanya serius sekali."

"..."

"Kau lupa?" Shinrei membantu Keikoku untuk mengukir kayu itu. Keikoku memalingkan mukanya. Shinrei hanya menghela nafas.

"Sosok kakak yang tak ada dalam dirimu." Ucap Keikoku, sambil mengambil patung yang sedang di ukir Shinrei dan kembali mengukir. Shinrei yang baru saja akan bertanya lebih lanjut melihat sedikit perubahan gaya ukir Keikoku.

'_Saito benar, Keikoku sebenarnya gampang di tebak.'_ Batin Shinrei. Shinrei mengelus rambut Keikoku. Lalu bangkit dan merenggangkan badannya. Keikoku diam saat rambutnya diusap oleh Shinrei. Namun, Ia segera melanjutkan ukirannya. Shinrei meihat gaya mengukir Keikoku yang kembali normal sambil tersenyum.

"Ketika kita pulang ke klan mibu, kita akan pergi kemakam ayah, kau harus ikut, Hotaru." Ucap Shinrei sambil berjalan kearah Kaito dan Saito. Keikoku menatap Shinrei, Ia tak percaya dengan hal yang Ia dengar, tapi memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

"Akhirnya selesai!" Ucap mereka serempak. Kaito melihat tumpukan daun yang tak terpakai. Ide jahil melintas dikepalanya. Kaito berjalan mengambil daun-daun itu. Shinrei dan Keikoku yang duduk bersebelahan sambil memandangi patung yang cat vernisnya sudah kering semua itu, tidak menyadari sesuatu akan jatuh di kepala mereka. Kaito menumpahkan daun yang Ia bawa tadi ke arah Shinrei dan Keikoku. Shinrei dan Keikoku langsung saja tertutup daun yang berjatuhan.

"KAITO!" Teriak Shinrei sambil melempar daun-daun yang menutupi tubuhnya itu ke arah Kaito. Keikoku tersenyum kecil dan melempar daun-daun yang menutupi tubuhnya ke arah Saito yang sedang menyapu.

"Hotaru-san!" Saito mengambil daun-daun yang berserakkan itu dan melemparnya ke arah Shinrei dan Keikoku.

"Hei!" Teriak Shinrei yang langsung membalas serangan Saito. Mereka bermain lempar-lemparan daun sampai ada suara dehamam yang berasal dari seseorang. Mereka menoleh ke arah orang itu, dan mendapati adik kepala desa samurai yang membaca buku komik.

"Yako-sama." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Jangan panggil –sama!"

"Yako... Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Kaito.

"Yah, hanya..." Yako menutup buku komik yang dibawanya dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Yako berjongkok dan mengumpulkan daun-daun yang berserakan di dekat kakinya. Langsung saja ia melemparkan daun itu kepada mereka ber-empat. Di belakang Yako, Tatsuka sudah bersiap melempar hujan daun lagi. Tsukisa dan Ritsu hanya sedikit menjauh.

"Ingin bermain bersama kalian untuk terakhir kalinya!"

"Hei, bulan merah masih lama kan?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Tergantung pemikiran orang 4 hari terkadang cepat, lho!" Ucap Yako sambil tersenyum dan melemparkan daun-daun yang entah bagaimana bisa berbentuk bola american football. Dengan gaya seorang quarterback, Yako melempar kumpulan daun-daun itu ke arah mereka. Tatsuka ikut melempar daun-daun itu. Ritsu dan Tsukisa hanya menatap mereka ber-enam yang bermain lempar-lemparan daun, sampai seekor lebah datang mendekati mereka.

"Kyaa! Serangga!" Ucap Ritsu takut dan berlari menjauh. Keikoku mendekati lebah itu dan membakarnya dengan sekejap.

"Bisa dimakan gak ya?"

"JANGAN DIMAKAN! ITU BERACUN!" Teriak Shinrei menghentikan Hotaru yang baru saja akan memasukan lebah bakar (?) itu ke mulutnya.

"Gak bisa dimakan ya?"

"Ayo pulang. Hotaru-san sudah lapar tuh!" Ajak Saito.

~.~.~.~.~.~ **Kyoto, Jepang. Februari, 21, 2007**~.~.~.~.~

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Shinrei dan Keikoku di Kyoto, tepatnya di masa depan. Saito dan Kaito sedang membereskan kamar yang biasa ditempati oleh Shinrei dan Keikoku dengan wajah agak lesu. Shinrei yang membantu Saito dan Kaito hanya bisa diam, Ia tak mau Saito dan Kaito bertambah sedih. Shinrei akhirnya menyadari seseorang yang hilang di antara mereka. Ya, adiknya, Keikoku.

"Keikoku dimana? Bukannya bantu malah pergi!"

"Gak tau... Tadi sih, dia bilang ada urusan." Jawab Saito.

"Ya, urusan ama Yako." Tambah Kaito.

"He? Emang apa hubungan Keikoku dengan Yako-sama?"

"Gak tau. Yang pasti aku... Karenanya!" Ucapan Kaito yang terputus di tengah dan nada kesal yang di lontarkannya membuat Shinrei agak bingung.

"Kau cemburu ya, Kai? Sama kakak mau?"

"Apanya sama?"

"Mainnya lah! Masa pacaran!"

"SaiKai..." Gumaman seseorang membuat mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu. Secara mengejutkan Yako ada disana.

"Baka Shinrei..."

"Apa?"

"... Tadi aku mau bicara apa ya?"

'Gubrak!'

"Oh ya... ini boleh aku bawa?" Tanya Keikoku sambil menunjukkan kumpulan kertas yang di satukan dengan tali dari serat kayu. Shinrei menghampiri dan melihat-lihat kumpulan kertas itu.

"Cerita buatanku tentang kalian dan SaiKai..." Ucap Yako.

"KAMI GAK MAHO!" Teriak Saito dan Kaito bersamaan. Yako hanya memutar matanya.

"Jangan-jangan ada cerita Yaoinya lagi..." Gumam Shinrei agak bergidik.

"Gak ada... udah usaha supaya gak bikin yaoi thu! Berterima-kasihlah!"

"Baiklah, Arigatou Yako-sa..."

"Jangan pake –sama! Udah berapa kali aku bilang, hah?"

"Sehari paling tidak 3 kali..." Gumam Keikoku. Semua langsung menatap Keikoku. Keikoku hanya menatap balik mereka dengan perasaan bingung. "Apa?"

"Kok kau bisa ingat Kei? Aku yang ngomong sendiri aja gak tau."

"Aku ingat apa?"

"Lupakan saja Yako-s... Yako-chan, Dia memang begitu." Ucap Shinrei sambil memberi deathglare pada sang adik, yang di tanggapi dengan tatapan –tambah- bingung dari Keikoku.

"..." _'Yako-chan, aku jadi seperti anak kecil... ehehe... Gak masalah, asal bukan Yako-sama atau Yako-hime... Apalagi yang terakhir tadi!'_ batin Yako sambil merinding.

"Yako kau kenapa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Berpikir kalau aku di panggil Yako-hime. Yang bilang begitu siap-siap bertemu matahari!"

"Aku mau ke matahari. Ya..." Ucap Keikoku.

"Pengecualian buatmu, aku bakal menerbangkanmu ke planet neptunus yang dingin!"

"... Aku benci dingin."

"Ahaha... Makanya Kei, jangan terlalu berharap bisa bertemu matahari!"

"..."

"Keikoku, berharap saja kau bisa bertemu ibumu di 'alam sana' nanti."

"Shinrei, kau..."

"OI! 4 JAM LAGI BULAN MERAH MUNCUL! AYO BERSIAP! YURI PANGGIL MEREKA TURUN! ANIKI BOSAN MENUNGGU!" Panggil Yura dari luar rumah. Mungkin Yura punya sedikit keturunan Shinrei. Suaranya udah gede meski gak pake Toa. Jangan-jangan waktu pidato pelantikan sebagai kepala desa dia juga berpidato panjang. ==a

~.~.~.~.~.~^^~.~.~.~.~

Persembahan sudah, pokoknya saat bulan merah tepat diatas pohon waktu kalian segera mengangkat persembahan ini tepat disini. Kemiringan antara bulan merah, pohon waktu dan persembahan harus sama, agar penghuni pohon ini keluar."

"Iya, iya tetua... Jangan cerewet deh!" Ucap Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mulutnya tanda Ia malas mendengarkannya. Ritsu kembali bergumam kalau tetuanya adalah kakeknya.

"Persembahannya harus dipegang Saito dan Kaito ya? Padahal aku mau pegang!" Ucap Tatsuka. Yako hanya berwajah agak kesal entah kenapa.

"Ko, Kau kenapa sih? Wajahmu seram lho!" Tanya Kaito.

"Pair utamaku mau pergi! Meski aku sudah kasih buku itu. Belum tentu ketika mereka kembali ke klan mibu aku ingat mereka! Aku belum buat cerita *Sensor!* tentang mereka!"

"ANJRIT! YURI JANGAN NGOMONG TERANG-TERANGAN!" Teriak Yura sweatdrop dengan sang adik yang blak-blakan banget! Bahkan semua orang yang mendengarnya tadi kehabisan kata-kata karena cengo.

"Malam ini terang kok!" Ucap Keikoku memecahkan keheningan dan perkataannya kembali tidak nyambung.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA BAKA!" Teriak Shinrei sambil memberi pukulan beruntun di kepala Keikoku. Hingga kepala Keikoku sudah seperti es krim 5 tumpuk. Semua orang yang disana kembali 'speechless'.

"E, ehem. Bulan merah sebentar lagi hampir dipuncak pohon waktu lho!" Ucap Tsukisa mengembalikan tujuan mereka semula. Shinrei dan Keikoku melihat bulan yang bersinar kemerahan itu. Belum pernah mereka melihat bulan bercahaya seperti itu. Shinrei baru menyadari ketika Ia mengambil nafas sambil melihat bulan itu, Ia merasa ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang memenuhi dirinya.

Shinrei menatap Keikoku agak penasaran. Ia ingin tau apakah Keikoku juga merasakannya. Dari tampang serius Keikoku, dipastikan Keikoku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Shinrei menggengam tangan Keikoku.

"Shin..."

"Kalau misalnya kita tak bisa kembali ke waktu kita yang semula... setidaknya aku bersamamu, Otouto..." Ucap Shinrei masih menatap bulan merah itu. Keikoku menunduk, meski samar, Keikoku tersenyum.

'_Akhirnya, aku menemukan sosok kakak dalam dirimu Shinrei.'_ Batinnya.

Saito dan Kaito sudah mengangkat persembahan tepat saat bulan merah berada di atas pohon waktu. Pohon itu bersinar terang, membuat semua orang yang melihat segera melindungi matanya dari pancaran sinar itu. Ah, kecuali Yura yang memakai kacamata hitam. Dari cahaya tersebut keluarlah sosok anak kecil, dan cahaya itu mulai meredup.

"Nee~ kenapa kalian memanggilku?" Tanya anak kecil itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau penghuni pohon ini?" Tanya Saito. Anak kecil itu mengangguk, sayapnya yang terbuat dari kumpulan daun itu mengepak ketika anak itu tepat berada di depan Saito dan Kaito.

"Namaku Chronos." Ucap anak itu sambil mengambil persembahan itu dan meminumnya. Halah, haus kali thu anak. Anak itu menjilat beberapa darah yang menetes ketika Ia meminumnya. Anak itu berbalik sambil bergumam _'oh, begitu.'_

"Shinrei... Dia meminum darah. Dia kelelawar ya?" Tanya Keikoku. Shinrei langsung berusaha menutup mulut Keikoku. Shinrei takut sang dewa waktu marah, dan tidak mengembalikan mereka ke waktu semula.

"Ah, mereka yang waktu itu ya? Sepertinya kalian sudah akur. Jadi aku bisa mengembalikan kalian ke waktu semula."

"He?"

"Kayaknya dewa waktu, kesal karena kalian bertengkar di depan pohon waktu. Dan kalian di pindahkan kemari untuk belajar tentang persaudaraan dari keturunan kalian." Jelas Yura masih memakai kacamata hitam meski sudah tak ada cahaya yang menerpa mereka lagi. Chronos hanya mengangguk.

"Saito dan Kaito jarang bertengkar sih." Komentar Ritsu.

"Bertengkarpun kalau masalah berat saja. Biasanya hanya menjahili satu-sama lain" Tambah Tatsuka.

"Tapi, itupun hanya sehari, dua hari. Setelah itu mereka baikan lagi." Tsukisa ikut berkomentar.

"Dan mereka adalah pasangan incest yang paling klop buatku." Semua langsung menoleh ke Yako yang berkata seperti itu. Saito dan Kaito hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati kalau mereka bukan maho maupun incest.

"Hei, kalian mau pulang kan?" Tanya Chronos dan langsung dijawab anggukan cepat dari Shinrei.

"Pulang itu apa?"

"Keikoku, yang penting kau ikut aku saja." Jawab Shinrei masih agak frustasi. Chronos hanya tersenyum melihat kedua saudara beda ibu itu. Cahaya kembali bersinar dari pohon itu, seperti kejadian sebelumnya Chronos menarik Shinrei dan Keikoku ke dalam cahayanya, dan mereka menghilang, ketika cahaya itu menghilang.

"Sudah berakhir, ya?" Tanya Saito pada Kaito.

"Mungkin." Jawab Kaito sambil menggenggam erat patung kayu berbentuk Shinrei itu. Saito pun menggenggam patung kayu berbentuk Keikoku dengan perasaan yang sama dengan Kaito. Sedih bercampur bahagia.

~.~.~.~.~.~**Pulau tak bernama, Jepang. 1607**~.~.~.~.~

Akira, Akari dan Bontenmaru berkeliling di hutan tempat terakhir kalinya Shinrei dan Keikoku terlihat. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Tokito yang menyusul Keikoku dan Shinrei sehari setelah mereka pergi, bahwa Keikoku dan Shinrei tidak sampai di desa mereka sama sekali, membuat anggota Shiseiten agak terkejut. Kyo bahkan sudah mengetahuinya dan langsung menyuruh mereka, seluruh anggota Shiseiten yang tersisa untuk pergi mencari kedua saudara itu.

Akari yang lelah, mulai merengek ala perempuan untuk menyuruh mereka istirahat. Takut mendapat bogem mentah dari Akari, mereka akhirnya menuruti keinginan Ketua Shiseiten itu. Mereka beristirahat di depan sebuah pohon yang besar. Akira mengamati pohon itu dengan seksama, sampai Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di dahan pohon itu.

"Ini milik Hotaru kan?" Tanya Akira sambil memperlihatkan benda yang Ia temukan, ya, Ikat kepala yang digunakan Hotaru, saat mereka berkumpul kembali setelah 4 tahun kejadian sekigahara, dan selalu digunakannya saat melawan Aka no Ou terdahulu.

"Berarti mereka menghilang disekitar sini!" gumam Bontenmaru.

"Tapi, kemana mereka hi..." Ucapan Akari terputus saat atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah, dengan sekejap mereka mengambil posisi siaga, sampai pohon besar di depan mereka bercahaya terang. Suara bruk yang sangat keras membuat ketiga anggota Shiseiten it penasaran, namun, cahaya yang masih terang itu menghalangi pandangan mereka.

"Baka!"

"Uaaa?" Cahaya yang terang itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan memperlihatkan dua orang yang sedang timpa-menimpa. Akari, Akira dan Bontenmaru mengucek matanya begitu melihat adegan... Wow teramat nista sekali. Keikoku yang tidur terlentang dan di tindih oleh Shinrei. *Author: Cium! Cium! Cium! –Plak!-. Reader: BURUAN LANJUTIN DEH!*

"Hotaru? Shinrei?"

"Ng?"

"Akari-san, Akira, dan Bontenmaru. Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Baka Shinrei berat!"

"Ah, maaf!" Ucap Shinrei sambil menyingkir dari tubuh Keikoku. Keikoku mendudukkan dirinya dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Seakan teringat sesuatu Keikoku mengambil sesuatu dari saku dalam bajunya.

"tidak rusak..."

"Baguslah... Kenang-kenangan dari masa depan thu!" Ucap Shinrei sambil mengelus kepala Keikoku. Ketiga anggota Shiseiten cengo mendadak. Jarang sekali mereka akur bukan?

"Oh ya... Kita harus pergi ke pusat kota!"

"Tidak usah! Pulau ini sudah menjadi kekuasaan Mibu ichizoku sejak 5 hari lalu. Kalian harus pulang dan menjelaskan pada Aka no Ou." Ucap Bontenmaru.

"Ah, aku bakal di penggal!"

"Kau sudah janji akan mengajakku kemakam ayah kan? Kenapa kau mau dipenggal?"

"Eh, kau masih ingat Kei?"

"Ingat apa?"

"... Sudahlah, Ayo pulang ke rumah kita." Ucap Shinrei sambil merangkul Keikoku, dan berjalan mengikuti ketiga anggota Shiseiten yang sudah jalan duluan didepan mereka.

**Tamat**

* * *

An: bagaimana minna-san? Gaje banget kan? Arigatou bwt temen" sekalian yang masih mau membaca ffn saya.  
Shinrei: Hei author! Kau sudah menyiapkan cerita baru ya?  
Hotaru: cerita itu apa?  
Shinrei: *mengabaikan Hotaru*  
belum... paling nanti bulan juni atau juli buat lagi...  
R&R Please...


End file.
